The Vampire Graveyard
by MBVfan500
Summary: What happens when Ethan and Benny find a Vampire Cure, but a Frightening Vampire figure shows up to make sure a certain Vampire doesn't find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys MBVfan500 here. I Hope you guys like it, I'm not sure if it'll be as good as a lot of the other awesome FanFics I saw on here but... Hopefully some of you will like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire! If I did ETHARAH & BENNICA would've already happened a long time ago:)**

It was just another normal day in Whitechapel as Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory all began making their way towards the Cafeteria. Ethan and Benny sat down to have lunch with Sarah, Erica and Rory.

"So how's everyones day so far?" Rory said with his usual goofy grin.

"Good, considering it's in the morning, basically meaning the day just began." Ethan said with a lopsided smile followed by a tiny chuckle.

"Yeah right, i knew that. It just came out wrong. Anyway how's everyones morning so far, mine was spent being bored to death in Mrs. Leflurs class! I mean it was so boring I was about to stake myself through the heart! Am I right, eh eh?!" Rory said while gently nudging Erica trying to get a cheap laugh from either her or someone else. But epicly failed.

"Wait a minute, i didn't know you were in Mrs. Leflur's class?" Benny said with a confused look.

"Yeah, since when are you interested in learning French?" Ethan said with a lopsided smile followed by a tiny chuckle.

"Are you kidding me, I've never been interested in learning French! But I am interested in learning the language of... Love!" Rory said while quickly scooting towards Erica.

"Wow, that's the first time I actually lost my appetite for Blood!" Erica said while pushing her Dusk mug with Blood in it across the table.

Benny leaned closer to Ethan.

"By the way, I need to talk to you after school. I think I might've found a potion to turn Sarah back into a human." Benny whispered to Ethan. Ethan couldn't believe what Benny had just told him. He knew, right away that Sarah would want to know. But he wanted to make sure it worked, before he got her hopes up for nothing! So Ethan looked at Sarah, and then back at Benny.

"Alright, but we have to find someone to practice the potion on first. We also have to make sure, that Sarah doesn't find out about this until we know for sure it works." Ethan whispered back. Benny nodded and sat back in his chair to enjoy his lunch.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's room~ **

Ethan's walking back and forth, very tense like. Wondering where the heck Benny is. Finally the door bell rings. (Ding-Dong Ding-Dong) Ethan ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Finally! What took you so long Benn..." Ethan couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact he opened the door revealing a Frightening Vampire figure. The Frightening Vampire figure started entering the house only to get burned, since Sarah said in the movie, that a Vampire can't enter your house unless you invite them in.

"Y-y-you're not B-Benny." Ethan stuttered.

"And you're not exactly what I expected. Someone who defeated Jesse once and almost a second time, but, then again you did also release him only to have him bite you, make Sarah a full Vampire and other havoc you and your nerdy friends wreaked in Whitechapel." The Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

Ethan quickly realized that as long as he didn't invite the Frightening Vampire figure in, he could say and do whatever he wanted to. So he quickly got a burst of confidence.

"Yeah, well atleast we didn't wreak as much havoc as you and your ugly vampire friends!" Ethan said while trying to be courageous.

"I would rip you to shreds. But, unfortunately the Vampire Council gave me orders, to simply come here and deliver a message and get back!" The Frightening Vampire Figure said while bearing his fangs.

Ethan was confused. He knew he and the Vampire Council aren't exactly friends but he thought they weren't enemys either. Since he saved them from The Breath Of Death.

"So what's the message?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"They wanted me to tell you... That if you even think about telling Sarah about that potion to turn her back into a human... You're dead!" With that the Frightening Vampire figure launched into the sky leaving Ethan both scared and puzzled. Ethan then closed the door and gently slid down it.

"I'm sooo dead!" Ethan whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the door.

**~Scene cuts to school~ **

Ethan walks up to his locker and opens it revealing a picture of Sarah he had gotten from last years Yearbook, before she became a vampire. Sarah walked up behind Ethan and saw the picture of her.

"Is that me, in your locker?" Sarah asked with a confused look.

Ethan quickly slammed his locker shut, then jumped infront of it looking very suspicious.

"What? No! What?" Ethan said while leaning against his locker.

"Anyway, i just wanted to ask you what it was you had to tell me?" Sarah said while trying to ignore his oddness.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan said with a confused look.

"Well Rory said that you and Benny had something, as he said "Awesome" to tell me." Sarah said with a lopsided smile followed by a light chuckle.

Ethan just starts thinking how'd Rory ever find out about the potion, Benny discovered to turn Sarah back into a human.

"Well, no I don't think I uh... Me and Benny had anything to tell you... Yet anyway!" Ethan said while whispering that last part.

"What's that Ethan?" Sarah said while looking at Ethan.

Ethan realized Sarah might've heard what he said. _"Stupid Vampire hearing!" _Ethan thought.

"Uh nothing I just said..." Ethan said while looking behind Sarah only to find Benny walking up to his locker.

"...Hey Benny!" Ethan shouted to Benny.

"Hey dude! How's it goin'? Oh hey Sarah!" Benny said with his Goofy smile.

Ethan quickly walked over to Benny.

"Hey Benny, Sarah just talked to Rory, and he said; You and I had something "Awesome" to tell Sarah." Ethan said while looking at Benny and Sarah.

"Some kind of "Awesome" information, we have to tell Sarah?" Benny asked Ethan with a puzzled look.

"I think it was that thing we talked about yesterday in lunch!" Ethan said while trying to emphasize "...Yesterday in Lunch!". Benny looked at Ethan and then finally got what he was trying to hint at.

"Yeah, uh me and Ethan wanted to know if you wanted to come over Friday night to watch a movie?" Benny said while smiling.

"Sure, even though his parents are going on a datenight that night, and I am already coming over. Sure. Yeah I'll be there." Sarah said while looking at Ethan and Benny and slowly walking away.

"Really? A movie at my house Friday night? When she's already coming over to babysit Jane! Genius Benny! Just Genius!" Ethan said after smacking Benny on the arm.

"Sorry dude! But you didn't have to smack me into the next Galaxy! Anyway, what's bothering me is how exactly do you think Count Dorkula found out about it?" Benny said while rubbing his arm.

"I don't know, probably the same way Sarah finds everything out... Vampire Super hearing." Ethan said to Benny.

Benny nodded as he closed his locker.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's room~ **

"Alright wait a minute, so this creepy vampire dude told you... If you tell Sarah about that potion I found... Your... Dead?!" Benny said while whispering the last part.

Then all of a sudden, they heard a voice come from bennys closet.

"What potion?" said the voice from Bennys closet.

"Who's there?" Ethan said with a shaky voice.

Then the closet swung open revealing... Sarah! Ethan and Benny then jumped and screamed at the same time! Finally they settled down.

"What're you doing here? How'd you get in?!" They both said in unison.

Sarah opened the closet a little more, and then jumped out.

"I knew you two were up to something, the minute you made up that whole Friday night movie story! You do know your parents aren't going on a datenight Friday night right?" Sarah said while crossing her arms.

Ethan then realized that his parents weren't going on a datenight Friday night because his dad was having his boss over for dinner.

"Anyway, so how much did you hear from Bennys closet?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Oh, not too much just something 'bout a special potion you wanted to tell me about." Sarah said while walking closer to Ethan.

"Alright I can't hold it in any longer! E and I found a potion that can turn you back into a human. But, when we tried to meet at Ethans house to see if it really works, a creepy Vampire dude told told Ethan if he even thinks about telling you about the potion... He's Dead!" Benny said, then quickly started gasping for air.

"Wait a minute so you're telling me that you were gonna tell me, until a creepy Vampire dude told you he'd kill you if you did?" Sarah said while looking at Ethan and Benny.

Ethan and Benny both nodded.

"I would... Uh... I mean Benny and I would love to turn you back into a human. But I don't wanna lose my life!" Ethan said to Sarah.

Sarah completely understood. She didn't want Ethan to feel the exact way she does... Undead! Or worse!

"I get it. But, did you happen to find out who he was or where he came from. Did he tell you who he was working for?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Yeah, he said the Vampire Council sent him!" Ethan said in a somewhat angry voice.

Benny jumped off his chair, Sarah quickly looked at Ethan.

"Wait a minute, the Vampire Council sent him?!" Sarah said while bearing her fangs.

"Yes! But calm down, all we have to do is go to the Vampire Council and find out why they sent that guy to kill me." Ethan said to Sarah as he put his hand on her shoulder.

**~Scene cuts to the Vampire Council's lair~ **

"What are you talking about? You are the ones who sent someone to kill us!" Anastasia said in her angry voice.

Ethan, Benny and Sarah all looked at eachother.

"We didn't send anyone, you guys sent that creepy vampire dude!" Ethan said to Anastasia in an angry tone.

"I don't know what's going on here. But, don't worry we'll get to the bottom of it! For now I think all of you better head home before it gets too dark. You know how many late night Vamps there are always out trying to get a snack." Anastasia said to Ethan, Benny and Sarah.

* * *

Ethan, Benny and Sarah were all on there way home when... The Frightening Vampire figure landed in their way!

"What're you doing back?!" Ethan practically yelled.

"I told you if you told her about the potion you're Dead! Did you think I was lying?" the Frightening Vampire figure said with a devious smile.

"No, it's just I didn't tell her she found out!" Ethan said to the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Doesn't matter, she found out because she heard you tell your idiotic friend over there about it! So technically... You did tell her!" the Frightening Vampire figure said while walking towards Ethan, bearing his fangs.

Sarah quickly jumped in front of Ethan.

"You take one more step towards him and I'll stake you right in the heart!" Sarah said bearing her fangs also.

"Hmm, Someone's very protective of her boyfriend huh?" the Frightening Vampire figure said while chuckling menacingly.

"Listen, we know the Vampire Council didn't send you! So who did?!" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure angrily.

"All you need to know is that I am your worst nightmare! So you better be more respectful, because you don't know who you're talking to!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Exactly! That's why we keep asking you who you are! Geesh, this guy may be frightening but he ain't at all that bright!" Benny said while chuckling that last part.

The Frightening Vampire figure hissed at Benny.

"Listen, just because I know about the potion doesn't mean I'm going to drink it!" Sarah said while backing up with both Ethan and Benny behind her.

"So, you're not going to drink it?" The Frightening Vampire figure asked Sarah while retracting his fangs.

"If that's what'll make you go away... Then fine! I won't drink it!" Sarah said to the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good offer... But, sorry... I'm gonna have to decline!" the Frightening Vampire figure said while bearing his fangs once again.

"What? Why can't you accept it and go away?!" Ethan asked as he stepped out from behind Sarah.

"Because, he who sent us doesn't want us to accept bribery or what could be a lie! Besides I promised you I'd kill you if you told Her... And incase you didn't hear me loud enough... You told her! Therefore going against your promise!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"So, what your just gonna kill him?" Sarah asked in an angry tone.

The Frightening Vampire figure walked away and then turned around while retracting his fangs.

"Our boss wants us to get back... So I'll just give you three options... Fight us or Die!" the Frightening Vampire figure said while slowly walking away.

"Wasn't that two options?" Benny asked Ethan and Sarah. They both nod.

"Guess he isn't known as Count Dracula!" Benny said while chuckling.

The Frightening Vampire figure hissed at Benny.

"So you want us to fight you all because I supposedly broke my promise?!" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Listen up little Seer, you broke your promise to me, you promised me you wouldn't tell your little girlfriend about the potion... It doesn't matter if you didn't tell her directly. She still found out because of you!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"So, where do we fight? When do we fight? If we fight will you leave us alone?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"I'll come back and tell you when and where the fight will be... As for the prize... Whoever wins the battle will win... Whitechapel!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"So wait, if you win we give you..." Benny asked as he stepped out from behind Ethan and Sarah.

"...The Town!" the Frightening Vampire figure said with a devious smile.

**Ok guys that's all for now, I hoped you guys liked it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think:) I'll try to update whenever I get the chance.**


	2. The Battle!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing my FanFic. I love all the nice reviews you guys have been giving it, and I know some of you have been asking**** me to update. So here's the second chapter some of you requested. Enjoy:)**

Ethan, Benny and Sarah all looked at the Frightening Vampire figure.

"So... You're going to fight us and if you win we give you Whitechapel?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Precisely!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Well... What if we win?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure hoping that they'd get to keep Whitechapel.

"If you win that is... I'll instruct all my Vampires to leave you, your idiotic friend, your Girlfriend and whitechapel alone!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Forever?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"And ever?" Benny quickly interrupted.

Ethan and the Frightening Vampire figure both gave Benny glares.

"Sorry!" Benny whispered loudly.

The Frightening Vampire figure shook his head.

"Anyway... Yeah, we'll leave you guys alone... Forever!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Ok then... We'll fight you! But, give us 1 month to train... And you have to let our friends Rory and Erica fight with us... As a team!" Ethan said to the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Deal! You have 1 month! You, your dimwitted friend, your girlfriend and your two other friends shall fight us! Only you 5 though!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Fine! Also... She isn't my girlfriend!" Ethan said to the Frightening Vampire figure.

"I'm not?" Sarah asked Ethan with a confused look.

"Well... I mean if you don't wanna be... I just didn't know you wanted to be." Ethan said to Sarah awkwardly.

"No no no, it's fine! I just thought since we went on that one date that we were... But you know if you don't want us to be I completely understand!" Sarah said to Ethan awkwardly also.

"No I mean if you wanna be... Then I wanna be! But..." Ethan got cut off by the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Listen, I didn't come here to watch Degrassi! I came here to declare war! So if you guys can put aside this Teenage Drama until I leave... That'd be great!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to both Ethan and Sarah.

"Uh... Anyway, we meet back here in 1 month to discuss when and where the fight will happen. Deal?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Deal! Now if you excuse me, my boss wants be back right away!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan.

"Wait, do you have a name?" Ethan asked the Frightening Vampire figure.

"Just call me... DC!" the Frightening Vampire figure said to Ethan as he launched in the sky.

**~The Next Day~**

Ethan woke up and noticed 5 missed video calls, 3 from Benny and 2 from Sarah. He calls Benny back. Benny's computer rings 3 times and then Benny finally picks up.**  
**

"Hey dude, guess what I found?!" Benny said while looking in his spellbook.

"What?" Ethan asked Benny in an exhausted tone.

Then Benny looked up and saw Ethan in the same clothes he wore yesterday, his shoulder covered in drool and his hair a lot messier than usual.

"Woah! What the frak happened to you E?!" Benny shouted.

"I just woke up!" Ethan said with an exhausted voice.

"From where your bed... Or the forest?!" Benny asked chuckling that last part.

"Benny! Just get to the point already!" Ethan said in an irritated voice.

"Alright! I just thought you might wanna know how you look before you answer Sarah's videochat request!" Benny said to Ethan as he leaned back in his chair.

Ethan leaped out of his chair when he saw Sarah's videochat just waiting to be answered. Ethan quickly ran into his bathroom changed his clothes, washed his face and combed his hair with his fingers to make it look more casual messy rather than messy messy. Then Ethan quickly put on a bunch of cologne.

"Dude! Easy on the cologne, this isn't Smell-ivision!" Benny said while chuckling that last part.

"Benny!" Ethan said in an irritated tone.

"What, just sayin' you could save all that cologne for when she's near and she can actually smell you!" Benny said to Ethan.

"I guess, I just wanna make sure I look nice!" Ethan said as he put the bottle of cologne down.

"I get it, but remember... Look nice for when she's gonna see you... Smell nice for when she's gonna smell you!" Benny said to Ethan.

"I got it Benny!" Ethan said as he turned Benny's videochat off.

Ethan quickly fixed his hair one more time before he answered Sarah's videochat request. He felt his heart beat faster and faster the closer he got to the "Answer Videochat" button. Finally, he got enough courage to click Sarah's videochat request. She answered immediately when she saw it was him.

"Hey Ethan! Well aren't we looking spiffy today! What's the occasion?" Sarah asked Ethan. He couldn't stop blushing!

"Thanks Sarah! But really no occasion! Actually I just threw these on... So uh why'd you call I mean... Uh... What'd you want?" Ethan asked as he gave Sarah a lopsided smile.

"I just wanted to ask you, when you think we should start training?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Oh... Well probably soon right? I mean the sooner we train the better we'll get, right?" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Oh...Yeah! Yeah you're right, the sooner the better!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Is something wrong Sarah?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Well... It's just... When you said I wasn't... Well when you said we weren't together... Did you mean that?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Um well I um uh..." Ethan got cut off by a beeping noise. He looked and saw it was Benny's videochat request button. He gave Sarah an apologetic look.

"Just answer it. He'll probably keep requesting if you don't." Sarah said to Ethan. He nodded.

Ethan answered Benny's videochat request.

"Yo dude! Hey Sarah, woah! You're all wonky like! Oh wait I get it 'cause you're a vampire right?" Benny asked Sarah. Ethan and Sarah just had that "Duh!" look on their faces.

"Anyway, so when do we train?" Benny asked Ethan.

Ethan looked at Benny and Sarah.

"What time do you guys think you can come over?" Ethan said to Sarah and Benny.

"I'll be right over!" they both said in unison.

* * *

After the videochat they sat down and had a talk with Erica and Rory. They told them what was going on and how they now have to fight to keep the town! Erica and Rory completely understood and joined their team right away! They all immediately started training for the epic battle to come "Humans VS Vampires"! They were all trying to get used to the new weapons Ethan and Benny had made. The new weapons included: Two UV Sunsaber XL's that can wear on your back, Holy Water pepper spray and last but certainly the most awesome is the Exploders Guns Ethan and Benny tricked out. So instead of making the Exploders Guns' ammo grow with Water, they made it grow with Holy Water. So as soon as the Exploders Guns' ammo explodes so does the vampires!

**~1 month later~**

Benny was talking to Ethan in the hallway of the school. Benny starts shouting so much everyone can tell there's something he's super ticked off about!

"Have you heard any word from Count Jerkula yet?! I mean what's the deal, seriously did they make us train a whole month for nothing?!" Benny asked Ethan.

"Benny! He said he was going to let us know when and where the battle would be... He probably just hasn't found the right place to battle yet! Besides training is good for exercise anyway!" Ethan said to Benny as he closed his locker.

"Curse that stupid Vamp for making us exercise!" Benny whispered loudly.

Sarah ran up to Ethan and Benny.

"Hey guys, guess what I found in my locker?" Sarah asked them as she handed a note to Ethan.

"Hey Dorks! Long time no see, we really must catch up... Oh I know how about a battle between you dweebs and my vamps? Tonight at dusk!" Ethan read out loud.

Benny took the note.

"Wow! I'm surprized he didn't sign it Growls and Snarles from DC!" Benny said while chuckling.

"Don't you mean Growls and Hisses?" Ethan asked Benny.

Benny raised his eyebrow. Then Ethan and Sarah went to go tell Erica and Rory.

"Why didn't he sign it Growls and Snarles DC?" Rory asked.

"I know right!" Benny said while high fiving Rory.

"Ok, so we're all clear we meet at Ethan's house and then we go to... Wait he didn't tell us where to meet him!" Sarah said with an irritated voice.

Benny flips the note around, and reads the back.

"PS. meet me at the park by Sarah's house! Huh... That really would've been good to put on the front!" Benny said while looking down at the note.

"Then again we coulda looked too!" Ethan said to Benny.

The bell rang, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory all went to class.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's room~**

Ethan finishes packing up the last weapon.

"You think we got everything we're gonna need to fight... DC?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Hopefully! This bag of weapons is all we have, so hopefully a month of training is enough!" Sarah said to Ethan as she put the bag of weapons down.

Benny quickly stood up.

"Wait! I forgot something!" Benny shouted.

"What?" Ethan asked Benny.

"My Courage!" Benny said as he curled up on the couch.

"You can't forget to bring something you've never had Benny!" Erica said to Benny.

Benny gave her a glare. Then they all get in the car and go to the park, as soon as they get there they see a whole fleet of Vampires just waiting for them to get out so they can attack them one by one. As soon as they park, a vampire quickly zooms over and takes the whole car door completely off! Benny quickly scooted next to Rory.

"Well, they sure know how to make us feel welcome!" Benny whispered to Rory. He nodded.

They all made their way towards the middle of the park.

"Alright! The battle begins in... 5, 4, 3, 2... 1!" one of the vampires said.

As soon as that vampire said that all of the vampires sprung into battle! Before they knew it Sarah was fighting off 3 Vamps, Benny was fighting off 2 Vamps, Rory was fighting off 4 Vamps and Erica was fighting off 4 Vamps also! Ethan was trying to get to the source of the problem... DC! Ethan saw an opening where he knew he could quickly run through, jump up and stake DC! As soon as he saw that opening he took off like lightening, on the way to the opening Ethan saw he had accidentally shoved Benny out of the way! Benny looked over and saw what Ethan was going to do, he knew Ethan's plan was too risky and if he didn't time it right he could get himself killed!

"Sarah! Ethan's gonna get himself killed if we don't stop him!" Benny shouted to Sarah.

Sarah looked over and saw exactly where Ethan was headed. She quickly dropped everything she was doing and quickly booked it towards Ethan! Sarah got there just in time to see Ethan jump up towards DC. When Ethan was right about to stab DC, DC used his Vampire super speed to quickly take the dagger out of Ethan's hand before he even noticed. Then as soon as Sarah saw what DC was going to do, she ran in front of Ethan and got stabbed while trying to save him. She fell onto the ground hard, since she and DC both used Vampire super speed Ethan was unaware of what happened.

"Ha! That's what you ge..." Ethan suddenly stopped when he saw DC on the ground without a single scratch on him, and no dagger in him.

"You know ya might wanna work a little harder when it comes to aiming! Now why don't you take a look at who you really stabbed!" DC said with a devious smile.

Ethan saw Sarah on the ground huntched over in pain with a dagger in her heart. He immediately fell to his knees.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry Sarah! I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't even see you there." Ethan said as tears began to run down his face.

"It's ok Ethan. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, besides I was the one who jumped in front of you so you wouldn't get hurt! Oh and Ethan I just want to let you know that I-I-I..." Sarah then vanished leaving Ethan in tears!

"Oh no! Look who just lost their Girlfriend/Babysitter! Aww...don't worry you'll be reunited with her real soon! Bite ya later!" DC said as he launched in the sky.

Ethan just looked at the soft patch of grass where Sarah was just minutes earlier. Benny walked over to where Ethan and Erica were.

"I'm so sorry Ethan! I'm so sorry Erica! I'm so sorry about all of this! I never should've let Sarah try and help you alone!" Benny said as a single tear ran down Benny's face.

"It's ok Benny! None of us knew what DC was up to." Ethan said as he layed his Nerf gun down on the soft patch of grass, he removed his bullet sash and layed it next to his Nerf gun. Then he started walking home.

"Wait! Ethan, where are you going?" Benny asked Ethan as he picked up Ethan's Nerf gun.

"After today Benny, I don't feel like doing anything but going home and just quietly sobbing into my pillow!" Ethan said as he began to cry. He turned around, shook his head and then slowly started walking home.

Benny looked at Rory and Erica.

"What are we gonna do about DC? We can't let him win the battle!" Benny said as he looked at Erica then Rory.

"Don't you get it Benny! They've already won! We tried fighting fire with fire and all we got was a bigger fireball than before... And one less friend!" Rory said as walked away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Rory's right! They've won the battle and they killed Sarah, they got everything they wanted from us! They won and we lost!" Erica said as she walked out of the park.

Benny just had a disappointed look on his face, then he looked like he suddenly got a brilliant idea! He ran as fast as he could, when he got home he kicked his bedroom door open! Benny quickly flipped through his spellbook, stopped on a certain page and then pointed to something on that page.

"BINGO!" Benny excitedly shouted!

**Hey guys, yes this is another cliffhanger. I know your probably upset at me for killing off Sarah... But let's just hope for the best and see what's to come in the next chapter. Again feel free to review, if you want. **


	3. Hanging in Vampire Limbo!

**Hey guys, I said i'd update ASAP and I meant it... So here's the update I promised! Hope ya guys like it, enjoy:)**

It was 8:33 in the morning. The sun shone through Benny's window going straight into his eyes automatically waking him up. When he got up he saw the sun shining and the birds singing almost as if nothing terrible had even happened the day before... Almost. He knew even though nature seemed uneffected by the event that happened just last night his friends obviously were. So Benny quickly got dressed, put his spellbook in his bag and went straight to Rory's house. Rory wasn't Sarah's BFF like Erica was and he wasn't in love with her like Ethan was so Benny knew Rory was the only one left who hopefully wasn't as upset as Ethan and Erica were. Plus Rory would keep the door open long enough for Benny to explain. As Benny made his way towards Rory's house the door opened. It was Rory's mom, she was on her way to work. As soon as she left Benny walked up to the door, took a deep breath then knocked. Rory opened the door.

"Hey man, listen before you slam the door in my face just hear me out. Please!" Benny said to Rory.

"Ok. But you might wanna come in, if I'm gonna listen to one of your really long stories I wanna be chilaxing on my couch!" Rory said to Benny. Benny let out a tiny chuckle. Benny sat down on Rory's couch while Rory sat down on the couch across from him.

"Ok so do you remember when Sarah told us when you kill a vampire they don't really die, they're just transported to some like Vampire Limbo thingy?" Benny asked Rory as he flipped through his spellbook.

Rory opened a bag of chips, and ate a couple.

"Uh I'm pretty sure she said that when I wasn't there 'cause yeah I don't remember her saying that at all!" Rory said while munching on chips.

Benny remembered Rory wasn't there when she said it because Ethan, Jane and himself were the only ones there at the time.

"Well in that case um Sarah said that if you kill a vampire they don't die they go to Vampire Limbo, and I found a spell that can open a portal to the spirit realm. So maybe instead of going to Vampire Limbo the Vampires are actually going to..." Benny paused to see if Rory would catch on. Then Rory snapped his fingers and had a face like he actually got it.

"McDonald's!" Rory shouted with a smile.

Benny had a confused look.

"Dude no! Why would Vamps who just got staked through the heart go to the best fast food restaurant in the world?!" Benny asked Rory.

Rory looked confused.

"What? No, I was just thinking about where we should go for food when you're done with your really long story." Rory said to Benny. Benny put his head down in defeat.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Mrs. Morgan was making Ethan some breakfast since he came home last night crying, ever since then he locked himself in his room. She didn't know why he was crying, all she knew was whatever he was crying about she hoped he had forgotten about it by now. She didn't like seeing her son so upset, what's worse is she didn't know why he was so upset! As she was about to bring Ethan his breakfast she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door revealing Benny and Rory.

"Ahem! May I help you boys with something?" Mrs. Morgan said to Benny and Rory who were too busy talking to eachother to notice that Mrs. Morgan opened the door. They both immediately turned around.

"Oh hey Mrs. Morgan, we're here to see Ethan. Is he here or awake yet?" Benny asked Mrs. Morgan.

"Oh yeah, he's here. In fact I was just about to bring him up some breakfast. But since you two are here, why don't you two bring his breakfast up to him instead." Mrs. Morgan said to Benny and Rory as she handed Benny the plate of breakfast.

Benny ran up the stairs, then he looked down and saw that rory didn't go in with him. Benny motioned Rory to come in, but Rory motioned Benny to invite him in since he can't go in unless he's invited in.

"Rory, you're welcome to come in!" Benny said as he ran up the stairs. Rory quickly followed Benny up the stairs.

"Hey Ethan! It's Benny and Rory uh we have some delicious breakfast for you, plus some awesome news!" Benny said as he handed Rory the plate. Then he got down on his knees trying to pick the lock. To Benny's surprise he actually successfully picked the lock.

"Haha! What I tell ya Rory?! Benny the magic man can do anythi..." Benny couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact Ethan's bedroom door opened revealing... Rory! Benny quickly got up, looked behind him and saw the plate of breakfast he handed to Rory on the floor.

"What the... but how the... you were and I was... how'd you... huh?!" Benny asked Rory with a puzzled look. Rory walked over, picked up the plate of breakfast and took a bite out of a pancake.

"The window was open, so I just climbed right in!" Rory said while eating some of the bacon on the plate. Benny saw the window open and then had a puzzled look.

"But wait, don't you still have to have someone invite you in?" Benny asked Rory. Rory nodded.

"Yeah! That's why I called Ethan's dad and asked him to say "Come In", then before he said it I quickly threw my phone on Ethan's bed. That way when he says "Come In" he'd technically be inviting me in since he's technically in the house!" Rory said to Benny.

"Wow that's... Actually pretty smart! Nice job Rorster!" Benny said as he highfived Rory. Then Benny looked at the opened window and then back at Rory. Benny walked over and took the plate of breakfast from Rory.

"Hey, what was that for?" Rory asked as he looked down at the plate of breakfast in Benny's hand.

"Rory, why was Ethan's window open?" Benny asked Rory. They both looked at each other, then their eyes widen. They both quickly run into Ethan's room hoping to find Ethan laying in bed... But no sign of Ethan!

"Awww man! Just what I feared! He ran away because he's deeply saddened Sarah got killed!" Benny said while shaking his head, looking out the window. Rory picked up a piece of paper from Ethan's nightstand.

"Or he could've just gone to your house to talk to your grandma to see if there's a way to get Sarah back!" Rory said to Benny.

"That is ridiculous! Why would he do that?!" Benny asked Rory.

"Because it says so right here!" Rory said as he handed the piece of paper to Benny.

"Dear Benny and Rory, I thought you guys might stop by some time to check on me. I might not be there but don't worry, I'm at Benny's house talking to his grandma trying to see if there's a way to get Sarah back!" Benny read the letter out loud.

Benny looked at Rory then quickly rushed over to his house.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

When he got there he saw Ethan and his Grandma looking at a big brown book.

"E, thank goodness you're here! I thought you ran away!" Benny said as he sat down on his couch trying to catch his breath.

Ethan got up and looked at Benny.

"You didn't read my letter did you?" Ethan asked Benny.

"I'm not an idiot! Of course I read your letter... After Rory found it that is!" Benny said while whispering that last part.

Benny looked at the big brown book, then he looked at his grandma.

"What's with the big 'ol book of names Grandma?" Benny asked his grandma.

Ethan looked at Benny.

"Grandma was just telling me about how every vampire in whitechapel has their names written down in this book so the vampire council can keep track of them." Ethan said to Benny while looking down at the book.

"Ok, so how does that help us get Sarah back?" Benny asked his grandma.

"Listen, whenever someone turns into a vampire their name is automatically written in this book. But whenever a vampire is killed their name is automatically taken out of this book that way they have room for the names of the vampires that are still alive!" Grandma Weir said to Benny.

Benny raised his eyebrow and looked at the book.

"Ok... I still don't get it!" Benny said while looking at Ethan and his Grandma.

Grandma Weir put the big brown book down on the table and flipped to a certain page.

"What I'm saying boys is that if Sarah was dead, her name wouldn't still be in this book." Grandma Weir said to Benny and Ethan. They both looked down to where Grandma Weir was pointing and saw the name "Sarah Fox". Ethan looked at Sarah's name and then put his hand on it, as soon as he touched Sarah's name he snapped into a vision.

**_~Ethan's vision~_**

**_Sarah woke up in a cemetery in the woods_**

**_~Flash~_**

**_She was reading a sign that read "The Graveyard for Vampires"_**

**_~Flash~_**

**_She saw a dark figure next to one of the tombstones_**

**_~Flash~_**

**_She looked at the dark figure and asked "Why am I here? Where am I? Who are you?" _**

**_~Flash~_**

**_The dark figure replied "You're at The Graveyard for Vampires, not sure as to why you're here since only vampires who die come here! As for me well I'm the keeper of this here Graveyard. I make sure all the vampires who come here... Have a nice stay!" _**

**_~Flash~_**

**_Sarah looked at the Graveyard keeper. "If you're surprized to see me here, then does that mean I'm not dead I'm still... Alive... Well so to speak?" Sarah asked the Graveyard keeper. _**

**_~Flash~_**

**_The Graveyard keeper looked at her. "Very" The Graveyard keeper said to Sarah._**

**_~End of Ethan's vision~_**

Ethan fell back while gasping for air.

"Sweety, are you alright?" Grandma Weir asked Ethan.

Ethan rubbed his head and looked up at Benny and Grandma Weir.

"I am but I don't know about Sarah." Ethan said in a worried tone. Grandma Weir looked at Ethan and then Benny.

Grandma Weir hands Ethan a glass of water.

"So tell me again dear, what did you see?" Grandma Weir asked Ethan.

Benny sat down beside Ethan, eating a slice of pizza. Ethan put his glass of water down.

"Ok, well first off I saw Sarah, she was in a cemetery in the woods. She was reading a sign that said "The Graveyard for Vampires", then she saw a dark figure who said he was the keeper of the graveyard and that he was surprised to see her there since only vamps who die go there." Ethan said as he took a sip of his water.

Benny put his pizza down and looked at Ethan.

"Wait a minute, if only dead vamps go there and she was there but she wasn't suppost to be then does that mean she's... Alive?!" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan nodded.

"Wow! Did not see that one comin'!" Benny said while chuckling.

Ethan shook his head. Grandma Weir sat down across from Ethan and Benny.

"Ethan, do either you or Benny have that dagger that killed Sarah?" Grandma Weir asked Ethan.

Benny put his hand up.

"Uh, I do! I picked it up when I was gathering up all of our weapons." Benny said to Grandma Weir.

Ethan looked at Grandma Weir.

"Uh might I ask why?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir.

Benny looked at Ethan

"Because I thought we might need them just incase you know any..." Benny said as he looked over and saw Ethan giving him a glare.

"What?" Benny asked Ethan.

"I was talking to your Grandma!" Ethan said to Benny. Benny slowly took a bite out of his pizza.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's room~**

Benny took a dagger out of his book bag.

"Aha! Here it is!" Benny said as he handed the dagger to Grandma Weir.

Grandma Weir carefully examined the dagger, she ran her fingers down the dagger and found something rather strange about it. She then made her way down stairs to her library, with Ethan and Benny not far behind.

"Grandma Weir, did you find anything out about the dagger?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir.

Grandma Weir nodded and then put the dagger down.

"Ethan do you see this red stain on the bottom of the dagger?" Grandma Weir asked Ethan.

Ethan looked down at the dagger, then back up at Grandma Weir and nodded.

"That may appear to be blood but it's actually a potion that can send anyone who gets infected with it to "The Spirit Realm" but for vampires it's "The Graveyard for Vampires" also known as "Vampire Limbo"!" Grandma Weir said to Ethan.

Benny leaped out of his chair.

"I KNEW IT!" Benny shouted as he pointed to the ceiling!

Grandma Weir and Ethan both looked at Benny.

"What? I did! Ask Rory I told him all about this spell that can open a portal to "The Spirit Realm"! Here look!" Benny said as he handed his spellbook to Grandma Weir.

"Yeah it's true! Benny showed me that exact same page!" Rory said while looking at the spellbook.

"Thank you Rory!" Benny said as he looked at Rory. Then he looked at Rory again and screamed!

"How the heck did you get in here?!" Benny asked Rory.

"Same way I got into Ethan's house!" Rory said as he sat down in Grandma Weir's office chair.

Ethan looked at Benny.

"I'll explain later!" Benny said to Ethan

"Benny, is this the spell you were going to use to open a portal to "The Spirit Realm"?" Grandma Weir asked Benny.

"Yup, that's it!" Benny said while smiling.

"It's a good idea Benny but this spell only opens a portal to "The Spirit Realm" not "The Graveyard for Vampires"." Grandma Weir said to Benny.

Benny nodded with a disappointed look on his face.

"But wait, Sarah got stabbed right in the heart with that dagger. So how come she was just transported there instead of being sent there 'cause of you know?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir. Grandma Weir closed Benny's spellbook and handed it to him.

"Well Ethan it might've looked like Sarah got stabbed in the heart, but she probably just got stabbed on her side somewhere very close to her heart. Giving the illusion she got stabbed in the heart when she really didn't!" Grandma Weir said to Ethan. Benny looked at his grandma with a puzzled look.

"But that still doesn't explain how Sarah disintegrated." Benny said to Grandma Weir.

"That's how the potion works, it makes the person who's infected with it look like they're dying when in fact they're just being transported." Grandma Weir said to Benny.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Benny was sitting on Ethan's couch flipping through his spellbook.

"hey dude I can't find a spell to uh take us to the vampire underworld graveyard thingy so uh I think we're gonna need a plan B. E? E, are you listening?" Benny asked Ethan as he walked over to him.

"E, you okay buddy?" Benny asked as he lightly tapped Ethan on his shoulder. Ethan turned around.

"Benny, I need to turn into a vampire!" Ethan said to Benny. Benny's eyes widened.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again feel free to review:) Also i'd like to thank GabyS.99 and TeamEthanMorgan for reviewing my Fanfic:)**


	4. The Graveyard for Vampires

**Hey guys, MBVfan500 here. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I hope you all like this chapter too. Enjoy:)**

Benny looked at Ethan with a confused look.

"So you wanna turn into a... What?!" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan walked into his kitchen and poured Benny a glass of soda.

"Listen Benny, if Sarah's still... Since Sarah's still alive and she's trapped in that "Graveyard for Vampires" she's gonna need help!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Ok first, how does you turning into a vampire help? Second, she's gonna need help for what exactly?" Benny asked Ethan as he took a sip of his soda.

"First, if I turn into a vampire I can stab myself with that dagger and transport myself to "The Graveyard for Vampires". Second..." Ethan said as he poured himself a glass of soda.

"Wait a minute! You're gonna stab yourself as in like... Kill yourself?!" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan shook his head.

"Wow, talk about a modern Romeo and Juliet story... With a twist!" Benny said to Ethan as he chuckled that last part.

"Benny! Let me finish!" Ethan said to Benny in an irritated voice. Benny nodded and motioned Ethan to continue.

"Ok, so obviously if Sarah's in some kind of vampiric underworld and she doesn't need to be she's gonna wanna try to escape! That's where you and I come in!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Sweet! Undercover brothers on another mission, I like it! But wait, when you get transported to the vampire graveyard thingy how will I get you and Sarah out?" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan put his glass of soda down on the table.

"Simple! Since "The Graveyard for Vampires" is located in the woods all you have to do is find out exactly where in the woods that graveyard is, then use a thermo imager to find me and Sarah since you know we'll technically be ghosts. Then use some kind of spell to cast me and Sarah out!" Ethan said to Benny as he smiled. Benny got up and crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you think I can just find a spell that can cast someone out of "The Graveyard for Vampires" just like that?!" Benny said to Ethan.

"You really think it's that simple?!" Benny asked Ethan angrily. Ethan slowly nodded.

"Well then... You're right!" Benny said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

**~Scene cuts to Erica's house~**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Erica asked Ethan as she crossed her arms.

"Well... What have we got to lose?" Ethan asked everyone. Benny raised his hand.

"Uh... Your life!" Benny said to Ethan loudly.

"Ok, I know this plan's kinda risky... But Sarah's in there! I'm not just gonna leave her all alone in Vampire Limbo!" Ethan said to Benny. Benny, Erica and Rory all nod.

"So... Do you want me or Erica to bite you?" Rory asked Ethan.

"Which ever one of you wants to do it. But we have to hurry! I don't want Sarah to be in there too long!" Ethan said to Rory.

"Let Rory do it, I think he should do it." Erica said to Ethan.

"Are you sure? I don't really want my mouth on Ethan's neck!" Rory said to Erica.

"Well, it's either you bite him or I drain him! You know I'll probably lose control and drain him!" Erica said to Rory.

"True!" Rory said to Erica. Rory walked over to Ethan, Ethan tilted his neck and Rory sank his fangs into Ethan's neck. Ethan passed out and then woke up an hour later.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up!" Rory said excitedly.

"Hey dude, how do you feel?" Benny asked Ethan as he helped him stand up.

"Is it done? Am... Am I a vampire?" Ethan asked Benny. Benny handed Ethan a mirror.

"Take a look for yourself dude!" Benny said to Ethan. Ethan looked in the mirror and saw no sign of his reflection. He tried to bear his fangs but he couldn't do it.

"You're gonna have a hard time with your fangs at first, but when you get the hang of them you'll always want to use 'em!" Rory said to Ethan while smiling.

"Well I guess the fangs aren't really important right now! What matters is I can go into "The Graveyard for Vampires" now and get Sarah out!" Ethan said to Benny.

"I got everything ready while you were passed out, all you have to do is stab yourself with the dagger and Boom! You'll be transported there instantly! The hard part is finding Sarah!" Benny said to Ethan.

"No... That should be easy. The hard part is stabbing myself!" Ethan said to Benny with a worried look.

"Yeah man! Are you sure you wanna do this?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Of course Benny! When I needed Sarah she was always there for me! Right now she needs me, so it's time I start being there for her!" Ethan said to Benny as he walked over and picked up the dagger. Benny quickly took the dagger out of his hand.

"Woah there buddy! I get you wanna be there for her... But you can be there for here without killing yourself!" Benny said to Ethan hoping he'd change his mind.

"No Benny! I'm going through with this, whether you like it or not!" Ethan said to Benny as he quickly stabbed himself right next to his heart! Ethan fell to the ground, huntched over in pain. Just seconds later Ethan vanished! Benny fell to his knees!

"Nooooooo! Why must the good die young?!" Benny cried as he raised his fists! Erica walked over and tapped Benny on his shoulder.

"Hey Benny, uh yeah remember Ethan didn't kill himself... He just transported himself to "The Graveyard for Vampires"!" Erica said to Benny.

"He was so... Oh wait! You're right Erica, thanks!" Benny said to Erica as he got up.

"Alright! Well I'm off to the woods in search of "The Graveyard for Vampires"... Anyone comin' with?" Benny asked as he picked up his duffle bag.

"Ooh me! Pick me... Can I go?!" Rory asked as he raised his hand.

"Sure! Erica... You comin'?" Benny asked Erica as he handed Rory his duffle bag. Erica looked around the room, then looked back at Benny.

"Sure, I guess! There's really nothing better to do around here anyway!" Erica said as she walked out of her house.

"That's the spirit!" Benny said as he shut the door.

**~Scene cuts to "The Graveyard for Vampires"~**

Ethan woke up on a soft patch of grass next to a tombstone. Ethan turned his head and saw the tombstone, then he quickly got up and backed away from the tombstone. He accidentally bumped into something as he backed away from the tombstone, he turned around and saw a sign that read "The Graveyard for Vampires". He then realized he was in "The Graveyard for Vampires", so he looked around and started shouting Sarah's name.

"Sarah! Sarah! Saaaraaah!" Ethan shouted hoping Sarah would respond. Ethan kept shouting Sarah's name... But still no response! Finally he sat down next to a tree, rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes. Suddenly Ethan heard a very familiar voice.

"Ethan?" Familiar voice shouted. Ethan quickly got up and looked around.

"Hello?... Sarah... Is that you?" Ethan asked as he continued to look around.

"Ethan... Is that you?" Familiar Voice asked Ethan. Ethan turned around and guess who he saw...

**~Scene cuts to the woods~**

Benny's frantically running around the woods trying to find "The Graveyard for Vampires"! He's looking all around with his Thermo Imager, with Erica and Rory not far behind.

"You sure this is the place Benny?" Erica asked Benny as she crossed her arms.

"Yes! Of course I'm sure!" Benny said to Erica while keeping his eyes glued to the screen of his Thermo Imager.

"Uh... Benny you do already know a spell to get Ethan and Sarah out of "The Graveyard for Vampires" right?" Rory asked Benny.

"Of course I do Ror..." Benny stopped as his eyes widened. Erica looked at Benny.

"Uh... Benny? You do already know a spell to get them out... Right?!" Erica asked Benny in an angry tone. Benny slowly turned his head towards Erica and slowly shook his head.

**~Scene cuts to "The Graveyard for Vampires"~**

"Sarah!" Ethan shouted as he hugged Sarah.

"Ethan!" Sarah shouted as she hugged Ethan.

"I'm so happy you're still alive! I've missed you so mu... I mean uh we've all missed you so much!" Ethan said to Sarah as he broke up their hug.

"It's ok Ethan, you can say you've missed me! I know I've missed you!" Sarah said to Ethan as she smiled.

"Really?" Ethan asked Sarah. She nodded.

"So I know I'm here because I got stabbed with that dagger but why are you here?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Well... Pretty much the same reason!" Ethan said to Sarah. Her eyes widened.

"What?! Who staked you?!" Sarah asked Ethan.

"No, no one staked me! I sort of staked myself." Ethan said to Sarah.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Sarah asked Ethan kind of angrily.

"I'm sorry! It's just when I had a vision of you trapped in here and then I heard the Graveyard Keeper tell you you were still alive... I just couldn't bear to stand by and watch you suffer in this Vampiric Graveyard when you're not even supposed to be here! I had to do something!" Ethan said to Sarah hoping she'd understand.

"But that still doesn't explain how you ended up here!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Well... I also kind of turned into a... Vampire." Ethan said to Sarah.

"What?! You turned into a vampire?!" Sarah asked Ethan angrily.

"Well, only vampires are allowed in "The Graveyard for Vampires"! So I had to turn into a vampire in order to get transported here to get you out of here!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"So you turned into a vampire, stabbed yourself with that dagger and ended up here all just because you wanted to get me out of here?!" Sarah asked Ethan angrily. He nodded.

"That has to be the most Idiotic, Dangerous, Stupid..." Sarah said to Ethan as he put his head down in shame.

"...and most Romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" Sarah said to Ethan as she took his hand and smiled.

"Really?" Ethan asked Sarah as he blushed. She nodded. Ethan looked down, the sight of Sarah holding his hand made him blush harder. They looked deep into each others eyes and slowly started to lean.

**~Scene cuts to the woods~**

Benny's frantically flipping through his spellbook.

"I can't believe I didn't look for a spell to get Ethan and Sarah out before we even came here!" Benny said in an aggravated tone.

"I can!" Erica said as she raised her hand. Benny gave her a glare. Then he went back to flipping through pages in his spellbook.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" Benny shouted as he threw his spellbook down and sat down by a tree stump, basically giving up all hope.

"Listen Benny, I agree 100% that you're an idiot! But right now we need to focus on getting our friends out of Vampire Limbo! So think really hard, is there any spell you might know that can open a portal to Vampire Limbo or at least teleport us there somehow?!" Erica asked Benny as she sat down beside him.

"Wait a minute, that just might work!" Benny said to Erica with a grin.

"But I thought your grandma said you couldn't open a portal to "The Graveyard for Vampires"?" Rory asked Benny.

"Maybe I can't open a portal to "The Graveyard for Vampires"... But maybe I can teleport us there somehow!" Benny said to Erica and Rory while smiling.

**~Scene cuts to "The Graveyard for Vampires"~**

Ethan and Sarah were just inches apart when...

"Yes, I did it!" Benny shouted. Ethan and Sarah quickly looked at Benny.

"Benny?... Benny!" Ethan said as he and Sarah got up and ran over to Benny, Erica and Rory.

"Erica, Rory... How'd you guys get in here?" Sarah asked as she hugged Erica.

"Long story, but let's just say I came unprepared, frantically started looking for a certain spell and at the last moment Erica came up with a brilliant idea! So long story short... I'm an idiot, and if it wasn't for Erica we wouldn't even be here right now!" Benny said to Sarah and Ethan. Erica nodded.

"Anyway... So everyone ready to go?" Benny asked everyone.

"Yup!" they all said in unison. Benny quickly pulled Ethan away for a minute.

"Hey E, were you and Sarah about to a...Smooch back there?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Uh... You know what, we better get going!" Ethan said to Benny as he hurried over to Sarah, Erica and Rory. Benny shook his head and smirked, then he quickly ran over to them and said the incantation but was interrupted by Ethan.

"Hey Benny, if you came in here with a spell... Then does that mean I didn't have to turn into a vampire and stab myself with that dagger?!" Ethan asked Benny angrily. Benny's eyes widened, then he quickly said the incantation and just like that they were all back in whitechapel! They all looked around then cheered and hugged each other! Then in the woods across from them was DC and his Vampire Minion "Hunter".

"You sure she's... The one?" Hunter asked DC.

"Yes of course... I'm sure of it!" DC said to Hunter with a devious smile.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

"I'm so glad to finally be out of that Vampiric Graveyard!" Sarah said to Ethan as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad too!" Ethan said to Sarah while smiling. Sarah quickly kissed Ethan on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Ethan asked Sarah while blushing.

"For being there for me when I needed you the most!" Sarah said to Ethan making him blush harder.

"Well... friends will always be there for each other, right?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but people who are more than friends will care for you and will look out for you a lot more than a friend would!" Sarah said to Ethan while smiling. They starred into each others eyes and slowly started leaning towards one another when...

"Hey guys!" Jane said to Ethan and Sarah. They both quickly looked at Jane.

"Oh, don't mind me I'm just getting a snack... You guys can go back to you know..." Jane said to Ethan and Sarah while making a kissy face.

"I actually have to go... But how 'bout we hang out Saturday you know just the two of us?" Sarah asked Ethan as she walked towards the door.

"Just the two of us... Like just two friends hanging out?" Ethan asked Sarah as he opened the door for her.

"Or the two of us... Like a date?" Sarah asked Ethan as she slowly walked out the door.

"A-a date?! Are you sure? Our last date didn't really go to well!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to have one more date... You know to determine if us dating would work out." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Ok then, it's a date!" Ethan said to Sarah as he smiled.

"Great! So am I picking you up or are you picking me up?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I'll pick you up!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Ok then, it's a date! Saturday at 8!" Sarah said to Ethan as she walked down Ethan's driveway while smiling.

"Alright, see you then!" Ethan said to Sarah. Sarah smiled and waved. Ethan slowly closed the door and then fainted!

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought I'd put some ETHARAH in it for all of you ETHARAH shippers, and for all you BENNICA shippers... well don't worry i'll be sure to put some BENNICA in one of my chapters:) Also, feel free to review... if you want:)**


	5. Turning back!

**Hey guys, I'm glad a lot more of you are starting to like my fanfic. I just wanna say Thanks to all of you for the nice reviews:) here's the fifth chapter, I hope all of you like it. Enjoy:)**

It was 6:30am on a Thursday. Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory were all gathered in Benny's living room.

"What are we doing in Doofus' house at 6:30 in the morning?! I have to get ready for school in an hour!" Erica said angrily.

"Ok first... I'm right here! Second... Grandma said she had something to show us!" Benny said to Erica, Erica shook her head. Grandma Weir came in with a caldron.

"Uh Grandma... What's with the caldron?" Benny asked Grandma Weir.

"Well, this is the cure of course!" Grandma Weir said to Benny.

"Wait, that's the cure?" Sarah asked Grandma Weir. Grandma Weir nodded.

"Go ahead dear!" Grandma Weir said to Sarah motioning towards the caldron. Sarah walked over to the caldron, she looked down at it and took a deep breath. Ethan could tell she was kind of scared to try it. So he walked over picked up a ladle and smelled it, he started to gag. Then he looked over at Grandma Weir.

"May I take the fir-st sip?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir while trying not to gag. Grandma Weir nodded. Ethan took a deep breath, looked at Sarah then drank it. Ethan fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Sarah looked down at Ethan then at Grandma Weir.

"It's ok dear, that means it's working! He'll be fine." Grandma Weir said to Sarah. Sarah looked back at the caldron, picked up the ladle took a deep breath and drank it. Sarah fell to the ground, and started breathing heavily. After an hour went by Sarah and Ethan finally woke up.

"Guys, they're waking up!" Benny said to Erica, Rory and Grandma Weir.

"Hey E!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Hey Sare!" Erica said to Sarah.

Ethan and Sarah looked at everyone. Then Sarah and Ethan looked at each other and realized they were laying on the couch together. Sarah quickly got off of Ethan and Ethan quickly scooted to the other side of the couch. Everyone lighlty chuckled.

"Atleast you guys are finally up!" Benny said to Ethan as he helped him up while eating a slice of pizza.

"So... how do you guys feel?" Erica asked Sarah as she helped her up.

"My stomach feels queasy!" Ethan and Sarah both said in unison.

"Don't worry, that's natural. Eat a slice of pizza and in a matter of minutes you'll be fine!" Grandma Weir said to Ethan and Sarah. Benny's eyes widened, he quickly put his slice of pizza behind his back and smiled.

"Or any kind of food!" Grandma Weir said to Benny as she smiled.

"So... are we human again?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir.

"How 'bout you take a look for yourself." Grandma Weir said to Ethan and Sarah as she handed them a picture of Sarah and Ethan laying on the couch together.

"Awww! You guys look so cute together!" Benny said to Ethan and Sarah. Sarah shook her head, then her eyes widened. She quickly ran over to a mirror in the hallway.

"OMG! I can see myself! Thank you sooo much Grandma Weir!" Sarah said to Grandma Weir as she hugged her.

"You're welcome dear!" Grandma said to Sarah with a smile. Grandma Weir looked at Erica and Rory.

"Oh and there's enough of the cure left for you two!" Grandma Weir said to Erica and Rory.

"Thanks but no thanks! I'd much rather prefer being a bloodsucker!" Erica said to Grandma Weir.

"Yeah and I love being a Vampire Ninja! I couldn't be a Vampire Ninja if I wasn't a vampire... So thanks for the offer but I'll have to decline!" Rory said to Grandma Weir.

"Ok then." Grandma Weir said to Erica and Rory with a smile. Then Erica looked at the clock and then at Sarah.

"Uh Sarah, we're gonna be late for school!" Erica said to Sarah while pointing at the clock. They all quickly ran to their houses to get ready for school. Then in the woods across from Benny's house was Hunter. He pulled out his phone and called DC.

"Hey DC, yeah we've got a problem!" Hunter said to DC.

**~Scene cuts to school~**

Sarah was at her locker taking her books out. Erica came up behind her, and saw the picture of her and Ethan laying on the couch together taped up.

"So, I see you taped up the picture of you and your nerd!" Erica said to Sarah as she opened her locker.

"Well, I'll find out Saturday if he's my nerd or not!" Sarah said to Erica as she smiled.

"What do you mean you'll find out Saturday if he's your nerd or not?" Erica asked Sarah.

"Well, me and Ethan are going on a date this Saturday!" Sarah said to Erica.

"I see. So you think he'll be your nerd by the end of the weekend?" Erica asked Sarah as she closed her locker.

"Well I hope!" Sarah whispered to herself. Erica looked at Sarah.

"Well... I'm gonna get to class, Oh..." Erica said to Sarah.

"...and I heard that!" Erica said to Sarah as she quickly went to her class.

* * *

Ethan was by his locker putting books in it, When Benny ran up behind him.

"Hey dude, heard you're going on a date with Sarah this Saturday!" Benny said to Ethan as he leaned up against his locker.

"What? Where'd you hear that?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Rory!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Where'd he hear it?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Oh, he heard it from Erica!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Did Erica tell him, or did he eavesdrop?" Ethan asked Benny as he closed his locker.

"Technically he eavesdroped... But Zach from the hockey team shoved him in a locker, so is it really his fault the locker he was shoved in just so happened to be by Sarah and Erica's locker?!" Benny asked Ethan.

"No, but it is his fault for listening in on their conversation!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Geesh, sorry Dad! Me and Rory promise not to eavesdrop on Sarah and Erica again!" Benny said to Ethan, Ethan shook his head.

**~Scene cuts to a forest outside of Whitechapel~**

"She drank the potion?!" a female vampire asked DC.

"My Queen, I'm sorry! But in my defense she drank it on Hunter's watch!" DC said to the Vampire Queen.

"What?! No, I just went there 'cause DC sent me! It happened on his watch, he just sent me 'cause he was too chicken to go!" Hunter said to the Vampire Queen.

"SILENCE!" The Vampire Queen shouted.

"You fools! Don't you understand that she must be a vampire for our plan to work?!" The Vampire Queen said to DC.

"Yes my Queen, I do but.." The Vampire Queen interrupted DC again.

"But nothing! Now I have to come up with a whole new plan!" The Vampire Queen said to DC. DC looked at the ground then looked back at the Vampire Queen.

"My queen, she may not be a vampire anymore but might I remind you... We now own Whitechapel! Not only can we make her a vampire again, we can also wreak havoc on their lives!" DC said to the Vampire Queen with a devious smile.

"I'm listening!" The Vampire Queen said to DC with a devious smile.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Ethan was sitting on his couch, watching TV when he heard a knock. He walked over and opened up the door revealing... Sarah.

"Hey Ethan, is it okay if I come in?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Sure!" Ethan said to Sarah while motioning her inside.

"So uh, not to be rude but... Why are you here?" Ethan asked Sarah as he closed the door.

"Oh I just wanted to hang out with my Bestfriend! If that's ok." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh yeah, sure... Wait bestfriend?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Well for now... We'll see how things go on Saturday." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Ok then... Wanna watch a movie?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Sure!" Sarah said to Ethan with a smile. They walked over and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Ethan asked Sarah as he picked up the remote.

"Hmm, how 'bout we watch... Green Lantern!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Really?!" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Sure." Sarah said to Ethan with a smile. Ethan put "Green Lantern" in and then sat back down next to Sarah.

**~45 minutes later~**

Ethan looked at Sarah and began to fake a yawn. He slowly started putting his arm around Sarah's shoulder, he held his breath as soon as his arm touched Sarah's shoulder. He waited to see what Sarah's reaction would be, then Sarah scooted closer to Ethan and put her hand on Ethan's Hand. Then suddenly Ethan snapped into a vision.

_**~In Ethan's vision~**_

_**There was a young woman who looked a lot like Sarah, she was wearing a beautiful white and brown dress. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**She sat down in a big red and golden chair, a male vampire put a crown on her head.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The male vampire shouted "I present to you... The Vampire Princess!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Another vampire shouted "She is not the true Vampire Princess!"**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The female vampire walked towards the male vampire. "She can not be the Vampire Princess if she does not have a Vampire Prince!" **_

_**~Flash~ **_

_**A young man who looked a lot like Ethan came running in. "But she does! I will become her Prince so that she may keep her rights to the throne!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Another male vampire walked towards the young man. "This young man isn't even a vampire!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The other male vampire shouted "Take him away!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The male vampire grabbed the young man and started taking him out of the room.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The young woman stood up and cried "Ethaniel!" **_

_**~End of Ethan's vision~**_

Ethan quickly pulled his arm away, and started gasping for air.

"Ethan, you okay?" Sarah asked Ethan as she put her hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Uh yeah... Um wanna watch another movie?" Ethan said to Sarah while rubbing his head.

"Actually... I have to go. But I'll see you at school." Sarah said to Ethan while slowly walking out the door looking at Ethan. Ethan looked at the door then looked at the ground.

**~The next day~**

Ethan was at his locker trying to make sense of his vision.

"Who the frak is Ethaniel?! And what the heck is a Vampire Princess?" Ethan asked himself.

"Eh, it's probably nothing. Just relax and forget about it! Focus on Saturday, your date with Sarah! I have to make sure Saturday goes perfect... But where should I take her?" Ethan asked himself. Then suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"How 'bout that new French restaurant down the block?" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan quickly turned around.

"Benny! How long have you been there?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Oh long enough to hear you talking to yourself about a guy named Ethaniel, And something 'bout a... Vampire Princess!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Oh... Uh... I was just talking 'bout a story I'm writing for... A creative writing class!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Oh then uh I'm gonna give ya a little tip... Don't use the name Ethaniel! It sounds like a name you got right out of a Shakespeare novel! What's the maiden's name Sarah Lee? Actually that sounds more like a snack... Speaking of which we should get some food on the way home I am starving!" Benny said to Ethan, he shook his head as he lightly chuckled.

* * *

Sarah was walking to her class when Erica came running up behind her.

"Hey Sare, so I heard you were at your nerd's house last night. How'd it go?" Erica asked Sarah.

"Oh well good. We watched a movie and he put his arm around me..." Sarah said to Erica.

"Awww, really?" Erica asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but then when I touched his hand it was almost as if he had a vision." Sarah said to Erica.

"Well did you ask him about it?" Erica asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but when I asked him he said no so I mean I thought maybe he really didn't have a vision... But then again i remembered he had a vision on our first date and he didn't tell me then either. So do you think he lied to me?" Sarah asked Erica.

"Well I don't know, why don't you go ask your nerd yourself?" Erica said to Sarah. Sarah nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~ **

Ethan layed on his bed trying to make sense of his confusing vision when he heard his mom call him.

"Ethan, Sarah's here!" Mrs. Morgan said to Ethan. Ethan quickly ran down stairs.

"Hey Sarah, not that I'm not happy to see you it's just well... I kinda wasn't expecting to see you." Ethan said to Sarah.

"I know, I should've called first. It's just I really need to talk to you!" Sarah said to Ethan. Ethan saw his mom looking at them.

"Ok then, how 'bout we go upstairs and talk up there... Where it's private!" Ethan said to Sarah as he looked at his mom.

"Oh... I get it! I'll just be going now, I'll be upstairs if you need me!" Mrs. Morgan said to Ethan while looking at him and Sarah and smiling.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ethan said to Sarah as he sat down on the couch.

"It's ok, parents will be parents! Anyway... Ethan I wanted to talk to you about the other night." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Ok... What about it?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Well... I know you said you didn't have a vision but... Is there any other reason why you pulled your arm away from me and started gasping for air as soon as I touched your hand?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Uh... Well... I... Uh..." Ethan stuttered as he tried to tell Sarah what had happened.

"So... You did lie to me!" Sarah said to Ethan as she stood up.

"No, I didn't lie to you! It's just I'm I'm... Clostraphobic!" Ethan blurted out.

"You're... Clostraphobic?" Sarah asked Ethan as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah... I am indeed... Clostraphobic! When ever someone gets too close to me I start freaking out and then I start gasping for air!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know you're clostraphobic. I'll try to make sure I'm not too close to you next time I come over." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh well... It comes and goes!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Ok then. Oh and one more thing before I leave... You'd never lie to me... Right Ethan?" Sarah asked Ethan as she looked him in the eyes. He looked her in the eyes.

"Of course not, Sarah!" Ethan said to Sarah as he held his breath.

"Good! See ya, remember our date tomorrow!" Sarah said to Ethan as she waved to him while walking down his driveway.

"See ya, and yeah I can't wait!" Ethan said to Sarah. Then he slowly closed his door.

"I can't believe I lied to Sarah!" Ethan whispered to himself.

**Hey guys, the next chapter is going to be about Sarah and Ethan's date. So there's going to be some more ETHARAH, but I know some of you ship BENNICA so I'll try to put some BENNICA in the next chapter as well. Again feel free to review:) **


	6. The date that exposed history!

**Hey guys, this chapter is about Ethan and Sarah's date... So basically an ETHARAH chapter. Plus I've found a way to mix some BENNICA in it as well. I'm not really good at writing BENNICA but i tried my best, so I hope you like it. Enjoy:)**

Ethan walked up to his locker, slowly opened it then took a book out. Then as soon as he shut it Benny appeared.

"BENNY!" Benny shouted. Ethan jumped back.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that, you're turning more into Rory everyday!" Ethan said to Benny as he started walking towards his class.

"Ok... Either you're calling me Dumb or a Vampire Ninja!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Both!" Ethan said to Benny as he lightly chuckled.

"Hurtful!" Benny said to Ethan. Then Erica and Sarah came up behind Benny.

"Truthful!" Erica said to Benny.

"Woah! The angel of my eyes, where'd you come from uh I'm guessing heaven!" Benny said to Erica as he smiled and winked.

"Ok first... Call me that again and you're new nickname is gonna be El Merlo Broko! Second... No but I'm guessing you just came from Larping lessons!" Erica said to Benny.

"Ouch! Burn, I'm guessing the other place then!" Benny said to Erica while pointing down.

"Oh Ethan, you're still picking me up tonight right?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Yup!" Ethan said to Sarah while smiling.

"So... Where are you guys going?" Erica asked Sarah and Ethan. Sarah looked at Ethan.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned!" Ethan said to Sarah.

**Brrrrriiinng!**

"I'll see ya tonight!" Sarah said to Ethan as she walked to her class.

"Ok, see ya!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"You really have nothing planned do you?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Nope!" Ethan said to Benny.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Ethan and Benny are frantically trying to find a restaurant on Ethan's computer.

"Anything?" Ethan asked Benny as he paced back and forth.

"Nope, all the restaurants in the area are booked! Apparently all of these people have no lives and make reservations like a year before they even go!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Great what am I gonna do now?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Oooh, I've got it! How 'bout I make a Romantic dinner for you and Sarah and then I make your living room look like a restaurant?" Benny asked Ethan.

"That'd be great Benny except one problem... You can't cook!" Ethan said to Benny.

"What?! Of course I can!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time you tried to cook?!" Ethan asked Benny.

**~Flashback~**

**Ethan's kitchen was on fire! Ethan found the fire extinguisher and started spraying it all over! Ethan looked at Benny.**

**"What? It's not my fault I didn't know you're not supposed to microwave food with utensils!" Benny said to Ethan. ****Ethan shook his head and sprayed Benny in the face with the fire extinguisher.**

**~End of flashback~**

Ethan looked at Benny.

"What? Clearly someone should've said something before I put that Mac 'n' cheese in the microwave with the spoon still in it!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Besides... That was a long time ago!" Benny said to Ethan.

"That was last week!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Fine, you win! But if I'm not gonna cook... Then who's gonna cook you dinner?" Benny asked Ethan.

I might know someone!" Ethan said to Benny while smiling.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's room~**

Ethan was on the phone with Erica.

"No I am not cooking you dinner!" Erica said to Ethan.

"Please, do it for Sarah!" Ethan said to Erica.

"Fine. But only for Sarah!" Erica said to Ethan. He hung up the phone and looked at Benny.

"I'm gonna be making a Romantic dinner with Erica? Muy Bueno... Me likey!" Benny said to Ethan while smiling.

"Oh I forgot... We need a theme!" Ethan said to Benny.

"How 'bout... A Spanish themed restaurant!" Benny said while trying to talk in a Spanish accent. Ethan nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's kitchen~**

Erica was by the stove cooking chili, while Benny was setting the table in Ethan's living room.

"Hey guys, wow looks nice!" Ethan said to Erica and Benny.

"Thanks!" Benny said to Ethan.

"The chili will be done in 15 minutes!" Erica shouted.

"Good! I'm gonna go pick Sarah up!" Ethan said to Erica and Benny. They both nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Sarah's house~**

Ethan walked up to the door and knocked. Sarah opened it.

"Oh hey Ethan! Mom, Dad Ethan's here!" Sarah said to her mom and dad.

"Where's the boy?" Sarah's dad asked as he and her mom walked towards the door.

"Over here dad and mom." Sarah said to her dad.

"Well, how very nice to meet you!" Mrs. Fox said to Ethan.

"Hmm, so you're the boy my daughter's been talking about?" Mr. Fox asked Ethan.

"Sarah talks about me?" Ethan asked Mr. Fox. Sarah looked at Ethan.

"Um dad me and Ethan gotta go!" Sarah said to her dad.

"Hold on, you know what I always say... I have to meet the boy you're dating!" Mr. Fox said to Sarah. Sarah nodded then pulled Ethan in. They both walked over and sat on the couch.

"So how old are ya?" Mr. Fox asked Ethan.

"15 sir." Ethan said to Mr. Fox.

"Hmm, you do realize Sarah's seventeen right!" Mr. Fox asked Ethan.

"Yes sir, I do." Ethan said to Mr. Fox.

"Hmm, interesting!" Mr. Fox said to Ethan. Sarah looked at Ethan and mouthed "I'm sorry!".

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Erica was sitting at the dinner table with Benny.

"Where are those guys?" Erica asked Benny.

"I don't know but if they don't get here in time I'm eating this chili!" Benny said to Erica.

"I just wish I had brought some blood, I'm starving!" Erica said to Benny.

"I'll make you a deal... If I can have some of this chili then I'll get you some of the blood Ethan hides upstairs in his drawer!" Benny said to Erica.

"Deal!" Erica said to Benny.

"Oh and one more thing!" Benny said to Erica as he got up.

"What?" Erica asked Benny.

"When I give you the blood, you have to drink it at this table with me!" Benny said to Erica.

"Like a date?" Erica asked Benny, he nodded.

"And what exactly is stopping me from draining you?" Erica asked Benny.

"I could stop you with one of my spells! I am a great wizard!" Benny said to Erica.

"More like a court jester!" Erica said to Benny. Benny quickly ran upstairs, grabbed a pint of blood and ran back down stairs.

"Ok then, I guess you don't want this juicy, delicious, mouthwatering pint of blood!" Benny said to Erica as he waved the pint of blood in front of her face.

"Ok fine! I'll go on a date with you dweeb! Just give me the blood!" Erica said to Benny as she ripped the pint of blood out of his hand.

"Yes!" Benny said to himself as he sat down.

"But never, ever, ever tell another living soul about this!" Erica said to Benny, he nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Sarah's house~**

Sarah's dad was still interrogating Ethan. Sarah looked at Ethan's watch, then looked at her mom.

"Uh sweety, I think they should go before it gets too late!" Mrs. Fox said to Mr. Fox.

"Alright, fine!" Mr. Fox said to Mrs. Fox. Sarah and Ethan quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"I want you to have her back by 10, understand me?" Mr. Fox asked Ethan.

"Yes sir!" Ethan said to Mr. Fox. Sarah turned around and looked at her mom before closing the door and mouthed "Thank you!", her mom mouthed "You're welcome!".

Sarah hooked her arm with Ethan's.

"Sorry about my dad... Interrogating you!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Eh, it's ok. I understand he just wants to get to know me. He's probably just worried about who you go out with because of Jesse." Ethan said to Sarah.

"True!" Sarah said to Ethan. In a bush by Sarah's house was Hunter. He pulled out his phone again and called DC.

"Hey DC, yeah they're on their way now! K, bye!" Hunter said to DC.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Benny and Erica are still at the table having their... Date, when Ethan and Sarah walk in.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" Ethan asked Erica and Benny.

"We're having a date!" Benny said to Sarah.

"I told you to not tell another living soul about it!" Erica said to Benny angrily.

"Yes but I told Sarah... Oh crap that's right she's human again! My bad!" Benny said to Erica. Erica put her blood down and hissed at Benny while bearing her fangs.

"Relax Erica, I promise I won't tell anyone else!" Sarah said to Erica.

"What about him?" Erica asked Sarah while looking at Ethan.

"He won't tell anyone either!" Sarah said to Erica, Ethan nodded.

"Good! Then I guess now that you guys are here maybe we can have a... Double date?" Benny said to Ethan and Sarah.

"Yeah sure, why not!" Sarah said to Benny. Ethan and Sarah walked over to the table and sat down. Then they all heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ethan said to everyone as he got up and walked over to the door. Ethan opened the door revealing... DC! Ethan slowly stepped back.

"What're you doing here?!" Ethan asked DC.

"Oh just thought I'd... drop by!" DC said as he shoved Ethan onto the floor.

"How are you able to come in my house without being invited in?" Ethan asked DC.

"Well, while your idiotic friend was getting this dinner ready we found someone's spellbook laying outside on the porch!" DC said to Ethan. Everyone looked at Benny.

"Oh... and I was supposed to know there was a spell that can let vampires enter your house without being invited in?" Benny asked everyone. DC started walking closer to Ethan, then Sarah jumped in front of Ethan.

"Take one more step and you'll regret it!" Sarah said to DC.

"Glad to see you're back!" DC said to Sarah with a devious smile.

Wait... How'd you find out?" Sarah asked DC as she helped Ethan up.

"You didn't think we'd really kill you did you?" DC asked Sarah.

"Well yeah! You're an evil vampire dude with the name DC... What'd you think, we thought you were a nice guy that was going to bake us cookies?!" Benny asked DC.

"If you didn't kill her and purposely sent her to Vampire Limbo... Then why?" Ethan asked DC.

"Because she has a destiny that needs to be fulfilled! If I had killed her than she wouldn't be able to do that now would she?" DC asked Ethan.

"What do you mean her destiny? What destiny does she have to fullfil?" Ethan asked DC.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" DC said to Ethan.

"Uh yeah that's why we keep asking!" Benny said to DC. DC gave Benny a glare.

"Well... That's for me to know and you to find out!" DC said as he exited Ethan's house.

"Well we can't find out If you don't tell us now can we?! Benny asked DC. DC shook his head.

"If you wanna know more... just ask Horace Black!" DC said to Ethan as he launched into the sky.

"Horace Black... Does he mean..." Benny asked Ethan.

"We need to talk to your grandma!" Ethan said to Benny. Benny nodded, then Ethan and Benny both walked over to Benny's house. Erica walked over to Sarah.

"Sorry about your date!" Erica said to Sarah.

"It's ok... Maybe it just wasn't meant to be!" Sarah said to Erica while looking at Ethan. Erica and Sarah then walked over to Benny's house.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

Ethan was sitting on the couch with Sarah and Benny was sitting on the other couch next to Erica.

"So he said you have a destiny?" Grandma Weir asked Sarah.

"Yeah... The problem is I don't what my destiny is... I honestly don't even know what he was talking about!" Sarah said to Grandma Weir.

"I see... Well I can't tell you anything if I don't know more about this situation." Grandma Weir said to Sarah.

"Wait! I might know something else!" Ethan said to Grandma Weir.

"Really... What?" Grandma Weir asked Ethan.

"Last night when Sarah came over... I put my arm around her shoulder and to my surprise she scooted closer and put her hand on mine! When she did that... I had a vision!" Ethan said to Grandma Weir. Sarah stood up and looked at Ethan.

"I knew it! I knew you lied to me!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Sarah I'm sorry! It's just I didn't want to tell you about it 'cause I myself didn't even know what it meant!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Ethan you lied to me once, how do I know you're not gonna lie to me again?!" Sarah asked Ethan angrily.

"Because I love yo... I-I love telling the truth!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Then tell me... What was your vision about?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Fine! In my vision I saw a girl who looked like Sarah, she had this white and brown dress on that looked like it was from the 1800's. She sat down in this big red chair that had gold on it, then this guy put a crown on her head and said "I present to you... The Vampire Princess!". Then a girl said "She can't be the Vampire Princess without a Vampire Prince!", then a guy who looked like me came running in and said "But she does! I will become her prince so that she may keep her rights to the throne!". Then another guy walked up to him and said "This young man isn't even a vampire!" so then this other guy told the guy to take him away. So the guy started to take the guy who looked like me out of the room and then the girl who looked like Sarah stood up and cried "Ethaniel!". And that was the end of my vision!" Ethan said to Sarah as he sat down and tried to catch his breath.

"Wow! I'm starting to see why you didn't wanna tell me about your vision!" Sarah said to Ethan. Ethan looked at Grandma Weir.

"So... Does that help you?" Ethan asked Grandma Weir.

"Well... That certainly might be apart of... Her destiny. But I still don't know enough to figure out what this all means. You might want to talk to someone who's been in this town for centuries." Grandma Weir said to Ethan.

"Do you know someone like that?" Sarah asked Grandma Weir.

"Well... I might have someone in mind." Grandma Weir said to Sarah.

"Who?" they all said in unison.

"Jesse!" Grandma Weir said to all of them. They all stand up.

"Jesse?!" they all said in unison.

"He's the only one who'd know what's going on!" Grandma Weir said to all of them.

"She's right! Jesse's been around for like ages, I'm sure he'd know what's going on!" Benny said to all of them.

"Alright! I'll call him, Benny call Rory!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Why?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Well, we're all gonna have to be here to make a plan!" Ethan said to Benny.

"A plan for what, a way to get back at DC and have Sarah fullfil her destiny?" Benny asked Ethan while chuckling.

"Yup!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Oh... Ok!" Benny said to Ethan.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

"So why'd you call me here again?" Jesse asked Ethan.

"I had a vision." Ethan said to Jesse. Jesse walked over to Ethan.

"Ethan... You're a Seer!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"I know that, it's just the vision I had was weird... I can't even explain it!" Ethan said to Jesse.

"But you explained it to us!" Benny said to Ethan. Ethan shook his head.

"Anyway... What kind of vision?" Jesse asked Ethan.

**~1 minute later~**

"So you heard the name... Ethaniel in your vision?" Jesse asked Ethan.

"Yup, know anything about him?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Well other than him being your great great great grandfather... Nope!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Wait... He's my great great great grandfather?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Yup, Ethaniel Knight Morgan. Great guy... Not the bravest but great none the less!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"So... Were you like friends with him?" Benny asked Jesse.

"Well... No! But I did go to Ethaniel's wedding!" Jesse said to Benny.

"You went... To Ethan's great great great grandfather's wedding?" Rory asked Jesse.

"Well... It's the least I could do! After all he helped me find out about the Cubile Animus!" Jesse said to Rory.

"He helped you?!" Ethan asked Jesse.

"I told you your great great great grandfather was gullible!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Actually I believe you used the word... Idiot!" Benny said to Jesse.

"Eh, no harm no foul right?" Jesse asked Benny.

"Actually you did bite me thus harming me so... Yeah foul!" Ethan said to Jesse.

"Also, do you know anything about the girl who looked like Sarah who's supposedly the Vampire Princess?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Of course, that would be Ethaniel's wife... Sarahfina." Jesse said to Ethan.

"Sarahfina? Ooh was she Sarah's great great great grandmother?!" Rory asked Jesse.

"You know, for an idiot... You catch on pretty fast!" Jesse said to Rory.

"Thanks... Hey!" Rory said to Jesse. Everyone lightly chuckled.

"Anyway... Do you think my vision has anything to do with Sarah's destiny?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Well... Maybe! After all, History does repeat itself!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Wait... If History repeats itself then does that mean... Ethan and Sarah will get married and become Vampire Prince and Vampire Princess?!" Rory asked Jesse.

"Wow! I get banished for a year and... you become smarter!" Jesse said to Rory.

"Why thank you!" Rory said to Jesse. Then Rory leaned over and whispered to Benny.

"That was a compliment right?" Rory asked Benny, he nodded.

"So how do we find out more about the Vampire Princess?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Easy... The Council!" Rory said to Ethan.

"But be careful... There's secrets about the Council you don't know!" Jesse said to Ethan. They all looked at each other.

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is probably not as romantic as you thought it was going to be... But I'm not really a good writer when it comes to Romance! So if you're not satisfied with the ETHARAH and BENNICA in this chapter... Don't worry, there's a lot more to come! Hope you liked this chapter , and again feel free to review:)**


	7. Vampire To be Or not to be?

**Hey guys, I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter. I apologize for my absence in writing my fanfic, we can all thank Hurricane Sandy for that! Anyway I just wanna say thank you for all the nice reviews. Here's the seventh chapter, hope you guys like it. Enjoy:)**

"So you wanna know about the Vampire Princess?" Anastasia asked all of them.

"Yes, we need to know more about her." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Well, the Vampire Princess is said to have a heart that's pure..." Anastasia said to Ethan as Benny quickly interrupted her.

"Is she also the Girl Next Door?" Benny asked Anastasia while he and Rory chuckled.

"Huh?" they all asked Benny and Rory in unison.

"Eh, it's an inside joke!" Benny said to Ethan as Rory nodded.

"Anyway... She will of course be a vampire, she is said to be the only one who can use the Lucifractor without being consumed by the evil that lies within it. In legend, it states that the next Vampire Princess of this generation will show herself when she is needed the most! But no matter who the Vampire Princess is, she must have a true love that can become her Prince so that she may keep her rights to her throne!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"How would we know for sure who the Vampire Princess of this generation is?" Ethan asked Anastasia.

"Well, once the Vampire Princess is revealed, there will be certain vampires who come and warn her about her destiny. Then the Vampire Queen will show herself and ask the Vampire Princess to either help her defeat Evil or help her wreak havoc on all those who deserve it!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Then in that case, I think I might know who the Vampire Princess of this generation is." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Who?" Anastasia asked Ethan. Ethan looked at Sarah, then Sarah stepped forward.

"Her, she's the Vampire Princess?" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"Yeah... We think anyway." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"We... Who's we?" Anastasia asked Ethan. Then Jesse walked in.

"Jesse?! I thought we banished you?!" Anastasia asked Jesse as she bore her fangs.

"And to think I thought you wouldn't be happy to see me!" Jesse said to Anastasia sarcastically.

"Get him out of here now!" Anastasia said to the guards, as she pointed to Jesse.

"No, wait! Don't take him!" Ethan said to Anastasia.

"What, why shouldn't we take him away?! He went against us and did things against our laws!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Listen, I know you're mad at him... I don't blame you! After all he bit me and forced Sarah to become full vampire! But he can explain to you why we think Sarah's the Vampire Princess!" Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes to explain to us why you think... she is the Vampire Princess!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Well, Ethan had a vision about the Vampire Princess of the 1800's..." Jesse said to Anastasia as she interrupted him.

"The Vampire Princess of the 1800's... Wouldn't that be... Sarahfina?" Anastasia asked Jesse.

"Precisely! But not only did Ethan see Sarahfina, he also saw Ethaniel!" Jesse said to Anastasia.

"Really? Did he see anything else?" Anastasia asked Jesse.

"Well, he saw a female vampire along with a male vampire by her side." Jesse said to Anastasia.

"He did?!" Anastasia asked Jesse.

"Well... I didn't really see their faces... All I saw was a little girl with an older vampire dude by her side." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"What? You didn't tell us the female vampire in your vision was a little girl." Benny said to Ethan.

"I guess I should've been more specific!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Well I guess you should've!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Silence! So... you didn't see their faces?" Anastasia asked Ethan, He shook his head.

"Then what about their voices?" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"Well, the girl's voice was... It sounded... Older. Like when you talk in your vampire voice." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Oh, so you're saying it was me?!" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"No... It just sounded like you!" Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Oh... Very well! So you really think this girl is the Vampire Princess?" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"Yes, I really do!" Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Well, then... As long as she has a true love that can become her Prince, she may step up and claim her rights to her throne!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Yeah, well see... we have two problems." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"And they are?" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"Ok well first, Sarah hasn't exactly found her... True love. Second, Sarah isn't exactly a ... Vampire anymore." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Wait... Sarah's not a Vampire anymore?!" Anastasia asked Ethan.

"Well... No. Benny found a cure, and she drank it." Ethan said to Anastasia.

"Well... I guess we can solve that problem." Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Huh? But I thought she's supposed to be a vampire to be the Vampire Princess?" Ethan asked Anastasia.

"Well of course she does! Which is exactly why she will be!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"What?! You can't turn her back into a vampire!" Ethan said to Anastasia.

"We have no choice! She must be a vampire in order to be the Vampire Princess! Especailly, since the Vampire Princess of this generation was supposed to show herself when she's needed the most! Which means there's something bad about to happen!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"What bad thing about to happen?" Benny asked Anastasia.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's going to be worse than anything that has ever happened in whitechapel!" Anastasia said to Benny.

"Really? Worse than Jesse using the Cubile Animus to resurrect his flock, Worse than vice principle stern using the Lucifractor to kill every vampire in whitechapel, Worse than..." Benny asked Anastasia, then Anastasia interrupted him.

"Yes! Much much worse than any of those things!" Anastasia said to Benny.

"How much worse can it get?" Benny asked Anastasia. Anastasia looked at Jesse.

"Did you ever hear of Armageddon or Zombie Apocalypse?" Jesse asked Benny.

"You expect me to believe that whitechapel will turn into Resident Evil if Sarah doesn't turn back into a vampire and become the Vampire Princess?!" Ethan asked Jesse.

"What I'm saying is instead of the good guy up there judging souls... It'll be the other guy down there! They will take over and all including vampires will take a... Different form... And will become slaves!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"To who?" Benny asked.

"Well to the Vampire Queen!" Jesse said to Benny.

"Now there's a Vampire Queen?! Are you sure you guys aren't making all of this up?" Ethan asked Jesse and Anastasia.

"We wish, but sadly no!" Anastasia said to Ethan.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I'm a vampire or not... I can still fight the... Vampire Queen!" Sarah said to Anastasia.

"Yeah! Vampire or not... Let's dethrone this Queen!" Rory said to Anastasia.

"It's not as simple as you think!" Jesse said to all of them.

"Why not, we know what needs to be done! We've fought a lot of tough monsters! We've got this!" Benny said to Jesse.

"Yeah, you've fought a couple of vamps and a few other monsters! Not exactly... Stop the apocalypse ready!" Jesse said to Benny.

"Harsh dude!" Benny said to Jesse.

"Well we also had a month to train and fought DC and them!" Ethan said to Jesse.

"Yeah that was basically the blind... Fighting the blind!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Well you know what, I don't care if you guys don't think we can stop them without fangs! We're not turning Sarah back into a Vampire and that's final! We can stop them without being Demons of the night!" Ethan said to Jesse and Anastasia as he started walking out with Sarah in hand.

"Sarah, if you show up to the battle without the proper weapons... Don't bother showing up at all!" Anastasia said to Sarah. Ethan looked at Anastasia with a furious look on his face, then continued to walk out with Sarah in hand.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Ethan slammed the door behind him.

"Don't worry Sarah, we'll find a way to make sure the... Vampire Queen doesn't make whitechapel a living hell... Literally!" Ethan said to Sarah as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Hey Ethan, what if I did... Change back into a... Vampire. Would you hate me for it?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I could never hate you Sarah, no matter what you'd do! It just I saw how happy you were being a human, and I also saw how miserable you were being a vampire. I just want you to be happy!" Ethan said to Sarah as he put his hand on her hand.

"Awww, thanks Ethan! Hey is it ok if I stay here for a while?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Of course! You wanna watch a movie?" Ethan asked Sarah, she nodded.

**~That morning~**

Sarah was sitting on the couch, running her fingers through Ethan's hair. _"Should I turn back into a vampire? I know he just wants me to be happy, but I want him to be safe! Maybe I should do what's best for him. It's not about what I want, it's about what he needs... And right now he needs to be safe! I have to do it, I just have to!" _Sarah thought to herself. Ethan slowly started to wake up.

"Hey Sarah, I thought you went home hours ago?" Ethan asked Sarah as he sat up.

"Well I just thought i'd stay a few hours longer." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh, ok. You ok Sarah?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." Sarah said to Ethan.

"Oh... Well here. Lay down." Ethan said to Sarah as he put a pillow on the couch for her.

"Thanks Ethan!" Sarah said to Ethan as she laid down.

"No problem, anything for my... Friend!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Thanks... Boyfriend!" Sarah said to Ethan. Ethan's eyes widened.

"O-oh... Uh... In that case you're welcome... Girlfriend!" Ethan said to Sarah. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

**~Scene cuts to a bush outside of Ethan's house~**

DC and Hunter were watching Ethan and Sarah.

"I hate watching this sappy teenage romance novel play itself out!" DC said to Hunter.

"I know right! Awww, he kissed her on the forehead!" Hunter said DC. DC looked at Hunter.

"What?! I need something to entertain me while we're out here, freezing our butts off all for nothing!" Hunter said to DC.

"It isn't for nothing, if we stay out here and continue to keep an eye on the seer and the brunette... Do you know what we'll get?" DC asked Hunter.

"Frostbite!" Hunter said to DC. DC punched Hunter in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Hunter asked DC.

"Being stupid! Now shut up and keep an eye on the seer and the brunette!" DC said to Hunter.

"Man, you're even more grumpy than the Vampire Que... Awww!" Hunter said to DC.

"What is it now?" DC asked Hunter in an irritated tone.

"They're cuddled up on the couch together!" Hunter said to DC.

"Ugh, when will this Dusk novel end?!" DC asked.

"Soon, my loyal vampire subjects... Soon!" The Vampire Queen said to Hunter and DC. DC and Hunter turned around.

"My Queen, I wasn't aware you were there. Might I ask how long you've been there?" DC asked the Vampire Queen.

"Oh not long! Listen I've gathered more information about the Vampire Princess!" The Vampire Queen said to DC.

"Really, like what?" Hunter asked the Vampire Queen.

"I just found out that she is no longer a vampire, therefore she can not be the Vampire Princess... Which means, we as of right now are... Unstoppable!" The Vampire Queen said to Hunter and DC. The Vampire Queen and DC both smiled menacingly.

"Awww!" Hunter said. DC and the Vampire Queen both looked at Hunter.

"What is it now, Hunter?" DC asked Hunter.

"There's a kitten chasing a baby bunny!" Hunter said to DC. The Vampire Queen and DC both gave him glares.

"What? What are the odds?!" Hunter said to DC. DC shook his head.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

Benny was flipping through one of Grandma Weir's spellbooks.

"Why are we here again?" Erica asked Benny.

"Well, if there's another battle that we're gonna have to fight... I wanna be prepared!" Benny said to Erica.

"If I had known that Whitechapel was just a small town version of Dusk... I would've begged my mom and dad to move anywhere but here!" Rory said to Erica and Benny.

"Hey! Do not bash Dusk the greatest story ever!" Erica said to Rory.

"Yeah dude... It's the greatest!" Benny said to Rory.

"Like you've ever read it!" Erica said to Benny.

"How do you know I haven't?!" Benny asked Erica.

"Have you ever picked up any book?" Erica asked Benny.

"Ok... Moving on!" Benny said to Erica.

"Do you think Sarah will change her mind and turn back into a vampire?" Rory asked Erica and Benny.

"Well, honestly... If she somehow gets convinced by Anastasia or Jesse that it'll save Ethan's life if she turns back into a Vampire... She'll do it! He's her Geek Charming!" Erica said to Rory.

"Yup, and then after she does that Ethan will either kill Anastasia or Jesse... Or both thus starting a war!" Benny said to Rory.

"Do you guys really think we can trust Jesse and Anastasia?" Rory asked Benny and Erica.

"I don't know about Jesse... But Anastasia is the Vampire Council's leader... There's no way she'd lie to us... Right?" Benny asked Erica.

"Right now, Jesse and Anastasia are neither our friends or enemies!" Erica said to Benny and Rory.

"Wow! That should be a song! We're neither friends or enemieeees, we're just Frenemieeees!" Rory sang. Benny and Erica shook their heads.

**~Scene cuts to the Vampire Council's lair~**

"Well, I guess if Sarah doesn't want to turn back into a vampire she can't become the Vampire Princess. There's nothing we can do now!" Anastasia said to Jesse.

"Now wait a minute! I can get her to turn back into a vampire, all I have to do is tell her how Ethan's life will be in danger if she doesn't!" Jesse said to Anastasia.

"No, you can't!" Anastasia said to Jesse. He looked at her with a confused look.

"I mean... If she doesn't want to turn back into a vampire, then we shouldn't force her to." Anastasia said to Jesse.

"Anastasia... Is there any reason why you don't want Sarah to turn back into a vampire so that she may become the Vampire Princess?" Jesse asked Anastasia.

"What? No, of course not! I'm just as upset as you are that Sarah doesn't want to become the Vampire Princess... But it's her choice and unfortunately, it is now out of our hands!" Anastasia said to Jesse.

"Well, I'm still going to try to change her mind!" Jesse said to Anastasia as he started walking out.

"No, stop! I command you as head of the Vampire Council!" Anastasia said to Jesse.

"Here's a little tip princess... I am Horace Black, no one commands me to do anything! Might I remind you, you banished me from Whitechapel... yet here I am!" Jesse said to Anastasia as he left the Vampire Council's Castle.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Sarah was lying down on the couch, watching a movie. Ethan walked over and sat down next to Sarah.

"Here, this should make you feel a lot better." Ethan said to Sarah as he handed her a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Thanks, but after being a vampire things taste a little different." Sarah said to Ethan as she put the cup of Hot Chocolate down on the table.

"So... What do you want to do now?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Well... actually I have to get going." Sarah said to Ethan as she got up and walked over to the door.

"Oh... Where are you going?" Ethan asked Sarah as he got up and walked over to her.

"Um... I have to go to... Erica's house to um pick something up." Sarah said to Ethan as she opened the door.

"Like what?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"Um... Just... Something. I'll be back later tonight... Then we can hang out some more, k." Sarah said to Ethan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok!" Ethan said to Sarah. Sarah kissed Ethan on his cheek, then Ethan suddenly snapped into a vision.

_**~In Ethan's vision~**_

_**Sarahfina ran out of a castle and chased after a male vampire who was dragging Ethaniel away from the castle.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarahfina pulled Ethaniel away from the male vampire.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarahfina walked up to the male vampire and said "You leave him alone!"**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The male vampire walked up to Sarahfina and replied "This young man is not a vampire, therefore he can not be your Prince which means you can not be the Vampire Princess!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarahfina said to the male vampire "Then I will turn him so that he may become my Prince!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The towns people gathered around. A young woman asked "What is going on here?"**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The male vampire purposely stepped on Sarahfina's foot to make Sarahfina mad. Then she bore her fangs and hissed at the male vampire.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The towns people gasped. A young man pointed at Sarahfina and shouted "Cursed! She is cursed!" **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Another man shouted "Get her!"**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethaniel took Sarahfina's hand and started running towards the castle.**_

_**~End of Ethan's vision~**_

Ethan started gasping for air.

"Ethan... Was that a... Vision or was that your "Clostraphobia" acting up again?" Sarah asked Ethan as she air quoted Clostraphobia.

"Uh... Actually... It was a Vision... Another confusing vision!" Ethan said to Sarah as he breathed heavily.

"You know what, I'll just go pick my thing up from Erica's later. Right now I want you to tell me what you saw!" Sarah said to Ethan.

"Well... Where do I begin?" Ethan asked Sarah.

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing my other chapters. I am really glad a lot of you like my fanfic. Again feel free to review:)**


	8. The past connects to the present!

**Hey guys, once again thanks for all the nice reviews. I'm hoping you guys like this chapter. Enjoy:)**

Ethan and Sarah were sitting on Ethan's bed talking about his vision.

"So... why do you keep having visions of our great great great grandparents?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I... Actually have no idea!" Ethan said to Sarah.

"Well, your visions normally predict what's going to happen so... What're your visions predicting by showing you glimpses of the past?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I don't know... But maybe I can find out more." Ethan said to Sarah.

"How?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Jesse!" Ethan said to Sarah. Just then they both heard a knock at the door. Ethan took a stake, got in front of Sarah and slowly walked down the stairs. He held the stake up with one hand and guarded Sarah with the other. He slowly opened the door revealing... Jesse!

"Hi, we need to talk!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Yeah, we do!" Ethan said to Jesse as he put the stake down.

**~Scene cuts to Benny's house~**

Benny was looking at a spellbook, Erica was looking at a book of recipes for potions and Rory was laying down on the table throwing a ball up and down.

"Are we almost done?!" Rory asked Benny and Erica.

"If you mean "we" as in me and Erica... Then yes!" Benny said to Rory, as Benny air quoted we.

"Hey, I'm helping!" Rory said to Benny.

"Yeah helping... Yourself beat your record for how many times you can throw that ball in the air without dropping it!" Erica said to Rory.

"So far my score's 20!" Rory said to Erica.

"Wow! And to think you only got hit in the head the other 20 times!" Erica said to Rory sarcastically. Then she put the book of potions down.

"Benny, can we go over to Ethan's house?" Erica asked Benny.

"Woah, you actually wanna go visit... Ethan?!" Benny asked Erica.

"Man, they must of already killed us!" Rory said to Benny as he got up, Benny nodded.

"I don't wanna visit Ethan! I wanna visit Sarah!" Erica said to Benny.

"But Sarah wasn't over at Ethan's." Benny said to Erica.

"Uh yeah she was, I saw her over there this morning." Erica said to Benny.

"Huh? But Ethan didn't tell me she was over there... I can't believe he's keeping secrets from me!" Benny said to Erica.

"Maybe he just forgot to tell you." Erica said to Benny.

"Hmm... I don't know." Benny said to Erica.

"Then why don't you go ask him yourself?" Erica asked Benny.

"You know what... You're right! Let's go!" Benny said to Erica as he started walking out the door. Erica and Rory followed.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Ethan and Sarah are sitting on the couch talking to Jesse.

"So... You keep having visions of your great great great grandparents?" Jesse asked Ethan. Ethan nodded.

"Normally I'd be able to put two and two together, but this makes no sense. Normally Seers have visions of the future to predict what's going to happen next... So what would you be able to predict by having visions of the past?" Jesse asked Ethan.

"Exactly that's what we can't figure ou..." Ethan was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. The door opened revealing... Benny, Erica and Rory.

"Aha! I knew Sarah was over here... and you didn't tell me?!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Actually I told you Sarah was over here." Erica said to Benny.

"Benny, we have way more important things to worry about right now!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Oh yeah, like what?!" Benny asked Ethan.

"Like trying to figure out why I keep having visions of mine and Sarah's great great great grandparents!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Oh... Well... Have you figured out why yet?" Benny asked Ethan.

"No! But I'm obviously having visions of them for a reason! Maybe we can ask Anastasia about it." Ethan said to everyone.

"Yeah... I don't think that's such a good idea!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Why not?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Because just before I left there she was acting weird! I think she's hiding something from us." Jesse said to Ethan.

"Jesse... She's head of the Vampire Council... I know she's hiding something from us!" Erica said to Jesse, he nodded.

"Alright, then I guess we should go to the Vampire Council's... Lair!" Ethan said to everyone.

"First... It's a castle not a lair! They're the Vampire Council not Dracula! Second... We can't just show up at the Vampire Council and ask Anastasia what she's hiding!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Ok... Then we'll go on a stakeout! We'll each take turns going over to the Vampire Council's... Castle and we'll hide in the bushes and just watch." Ethan said to everyone.

"Watch for what?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Anything suspicious!" Ethan said to Benny.

"How 'bout me and Erica take the first shift?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna take the first shift with your... Boyfriend?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"No, of course I do it's just..." Sarah said to Ethan. Then she looked deep into his eyes.

"You know what, how 'bout you and me take the first shift then." Sarah asked Ethan.

"You sure?" Ethan asked Sarah, she nodded.

"Great! Then me and Sarah will take the first shift, Benny and Erica will take the second shift and Rory and Jesse will take the third shift!" Ethan said to everyone.

"What?! You're teaming me up with Dumble Dork?!" Erica asked Ethan.

"Hey?! Right here!" Benny said to Erica.

"Don't care!" Erica said to Benny.

"Yeah, I agree with Erica... You can't team me up with... The Dimwit of the night!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"Hey! You know what... If Erica and Jesse don't wanna team up with me and Benny, then why don't you just team me and Benny up and team Erica and Jesse up!" Rory said to Ethan. The room went dead silent, they all looked at Rory.

"Man Rory... You're gettin' smarter by the minute!" Benny said to Rory.

"Someone's been taking their Smart pills." Jesse said to Rory.

"Are you sure he's our Rory?" Erica asked Benny.

"Awww, she said our Rory!" Benny said to Ethan. Erica smacked Benny on his arm.

"Not what I meant, Dweeb!" Erica said to Benny.

**~Scene cuts to the Vampire Council's Castle~**

Ethan and Sarah were hiding in a bush by the front door of the castle.

"See anything suspicious yet?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"No... Wait! A person in a hooded cape is coming! Hide!" Ethan said to Sarah as he quickly pushed the bush in front of him. He and Sarah hid under the bush, peeking through it.

"What?! You saw Horace Black at the Morgan residence?!" the person in the hooded cape asked angrily.

"Is that DC that person's talking to?" Sarah asked Ethan, he nodded.

"I'm sorry my Qu..." DC suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.

"What, what is it?" the person in the hooded cape asked DC.

"There's someone here, someone's watching us!" DC said to the person in the hooded cape.

"Who?!" the person in the hooded cape asked DC. DC walked over to the bushes, and started looking closely at it.

"Aha!" DC shouted as he pulled the bushes back. He looked behind it with a smile.

"Who's there?" the person in the hooded cape asked DC.

"No one!" DC said to the person in the hooded cape.

"What?!" the person in the hooded cape asked DC.

"There's no one there!" DC said to the person in the hooded cape as he bent down and picked something up.

"What are you doing?" the person in the hooded cape asked DC.

"There might not be anyone there now... But I do know who was there!" DC said to the person in the hooded cape as he held up a color coded schedule.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Ethan and Sarah ran in the house. Ethan slammed the door behind him.

"Could you please just shut up!" Erica said to Rory.

"Could you please be nicer?!" Benny said to Erica.

"I can be nicer, the true question is can you be smarter?!" Erica asked Benny.

"Guys! What's going on here?!" Ethan asked everyone.

"These two are driving us up a wall!" Erica said to Ethan as she pointed to Rory and Benny.

"Yeah well, those two are calling us stupid!" Benny said to Ethan as he and Rory pointed to Erica and Jesse.

"Ok then, all of you stop!" Sarah said to everyone.

"Yeah we're a team!" Ethan said to everyone.

"We can't work as a team if they don't cooperate with us!" Benny said to Ethan.

"Guys! Stop, we shouldn't fight with each other! We need to focus on the real enemy!" Ethan said to all of them.

"Ethan's right! We shouldn't be fighting... Hey that reminds me... How'd your guys shift go?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Yeah, see anything... Suspicious?" Rory asked Ethan.

"Well now that you mention it... We did see something... Suspicious!" Ethan said to Rory.

"Really, like what?" Rory asked Ethan.

"Well... Ok so there we were, me and Sarah hiding behind a bush when suddenly... I saw a person in a hooded cape with... DC!" Ethan said to everyone, they all except Ethan and Sarah gasped.

"A person in a hooded cape was talking to DC?!" Benny asked Ethan, he nodded.

"Well... Did you hear a voice or anything?" Jesse asked Ethan.

"Yes." Ethan said to Jesse.

"What did it sound like?" Jesse asked Ethan.

"Well... It sounded like... The same voice in my vision, you know the one talking to Sarahfina!" Ethan said to Jesse.

"Hmmm, interesting!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"What's interesting?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"I think the person we're dealing with is someone from the 1800's!" Jesse said to Ethan.

"So... Like a... Vampire?!" Benny asked Jesse.

"Precisely! I think the reason you're having visions of your great great great grandparents, is because maybe something from the past somehow connects to the present." Jesse said to Ethan.

"So... What could Sarah and I's great great great grandparents past have to do with anything in our present?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"I don't know." Jesse said to Ethan.

"Wait! What if Ethan has another vision of their great great great grandparents?" Rory asked Jesse.

"He's a Seer Rory! He'll always have visions! But what does that have to do with anything?" Benny asked Rory.

"No no no! I think I know where Rory's going with this! Keep talking Rory!" Jesse said to Rory.

"Ok well... What if we get Ethan to have another vision, maybe if he can have a vision and tap into one of our minds at the same time... Maybe Ethan can bring one of us with him and somehow travel to the 1800's in his mind?" Rory asked Jesse.

"Ok... That's just ridiculous Ror..." Erica said to Rory, but then was interrupted by Jesse.

"No it's not! Ethan's abilities as a Seer are growing which means he could in a sense time travel in his mind while taking someone with him!" Jesse said to Erica.

"Really?!" Benny and Ethan ask in unison.

"Well... We could try!" Jesse said to Benny and Ethan.

"But... If I have to take someone with me... Who am I gonna take?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Well Geek Charming why don't you take your future Vampire Princess?" Jesse asked Ethan as he put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah... Would you like to go with me?" Ethan asked Sarah.

"I'd love to!" Sarah said to Ethan as she took his hand, He blushed.

"Awww, it's like when Jakeward asked Rochelle to go to the forest with him!" Erica said as she looked at Ethan and Sarah.

"Ok let's get this over with before anymore Dusk references are made!" Jesse said to Ethan and Sarah while looking at Erica as he said that last part.

"Wait, Sarah's already holding my hand yet... I'm not having any visions." Ethan said to Jesse.

"Hmmm, maybe you need a stronger connection to have a vision." Jesse said to Ethan.

"Why don't they kiss?" Rory asked Jesse.

"This isn't Dusk Rory!" Benny said to Rory.

"Well maybe Rory's on to something. Ethan, Sarah have you guys ever kissed during your time together?" Jesse asked Ethan and Sarah, they both shook their heads.

"Do you mind if we try... Rory's idea then?" Jesse asked Ethan and Sarah.

"Guess not." Ethan said to Jesse.

"But could you guys not look at us when we... Kiss?" Sarah asked all of them.

"Sure!" Erica said to Sarah.

"No prob!" Benny said to Sarah.

"You have Vampire Ninja's word!" Rory said to Sarah. Then they all look at Jesse.

"Really, you have to ask me if I'm gonna watch my Ex and her Nerd make out?" Jesse asked all of them. They all shook their heads, then turned around. Sarah wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck, Ethan put his hands on her waist. Ethan and Sarah looked into each others eyes, took deep breaths and slowly started to lean.

"You guys almost done yet?" Benny asked Ethan and Sarah.

"Not yet Benny!" Ethan said to Benny.

"Ok... Just asking!" Benny said to Ethan as he whispered that last part. Ethan and Sarah slowly closed their eyes, leaned towards each other and finally... Their lips met. Ethan then snapped into a vision.

_**~In Ethan's Vision~**_

_**Ethan opened his eyes, blinked a couple times then got up and looked around. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan was in a small village. He looked at his clothes and noticed that he was now dressed in clothes from the 1800's.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**He looked next to him and saw Sarah lying on a soft patch of grass.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**He started waking Sarah up. Finally she woke up and looked around. "Ethan where are we?" Sarah asked Ethan as she looked at her clothes.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**He helped her up and pointed to a sign that read "Black's church", He looked at her "We're here! We're back in the 1800's!" Ethan said to Sarah.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarah looked at everyone there then looked back at Ethan. "So where do we go from here?" Sarah asked Ethan.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan saw a castle crowded by people. "Follow me!" Ethan said to Sarah as he started walking towards the castle, with Sarah not far behind.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan walked towards the castle then stopped, and hid behind a haystack. Sarah walked towards Ethan and looked at the angry mob banging on the castle door, "What're they doi..." Sarah asked Ethan as he quickly pulled her down "Shhh!" Ethan said to Sarah as he looked at the angry mob.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**A man walked up to the castle door "Ethaniel, let Sarahfina out so that we may rid this village of that demon!" The man shouted as he raised his torch.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan saw a door slightly opened in the back of the castle, Ethan tapped on Sarah's shoulder and motioned towards the door. Sarah nodded and slowly made her way towards the door, with Ethan not far behind.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**They slowly opened the door and made their way inside. Ethan and Sarah slowly walked in, suddenly they saw Ethaniel and Sarahfina. They both quickly hid behind a wall.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan peeked his head out and saw Ethaniel putting things up against the door. "It is no use!" Sarahfina said to Ethaniel, he turned around and walked towards her and took her hands. "I dost not care, I will do everything in my power to make sure they dost not hurt thee!" Ethaniel said to Sarahfina.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarah slowly peeked her head out. "Oh Ethaniel, no matter what happens just knoweth this... I will love thee for all eternity!" Sarahfina said to Ethaniel. Ethaniel put his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. "I hath always loved thee... and will forever!" Ethaniel said to Sarahfina. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarah looked at Ethan "Wow, that was so romantic!" Sarah whispered to Ethan, he nodded. Ethaniel and Sarahfina were about to kiss when the door swung open. "Ethaniel! Step away from the beast!" A man said to Ethaniel. Ethaniel looked at the man, "Father, she may be a beast to thee. But she is not to I!" Ethaniel said to his father. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Then a male vampire came in and walked up to Ethaniel. "Art thoust going against thy own blood?" The male vampire said to Ethaniel. "That is not my intention, but if I hath to do so to protect my beloved then I shall!" Ethaniel said to the male vampire.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**The male vampire took a sword from one of the villagers. "Very well then, let us see if thee would fight for thy beloved's life!" The male vampire said to Ethaniel as he threw him a sword. Ethaniel picked up the sword, looked at Sarahfina and stabbed the sword into the ground. "I doth not want to start a war! But I will lay down my life for my beloved!" Ethaniel said to the male vampire. "Ethaniel, no!" Sarahfina said to Ethaniel. "It is ok Sarahfina, you proved your love for me by standing up to the Council. Now I shall prove my love for you by laying down my life."**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan peeked his head out a little more. "Does he mean he's gonna die for her?" Ethan quietly asked Sarah. "Yup." Sarah said to Ethan. "Wilst thou grant me one last wish?" Ethaniel asked the male vampire.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**"What would thy last wish be?" the male vampire asked Ethaniel. "It would be to have one last kiss... From my beloved Sarahfina's... Sweet lips." Ethaniel said to the male vampire. "I shall granteth thy last wish on thy deathbed!" The male vampire said to Ethaniel. Ethaniel walked over to Sarahfina, took her hand and put his other hand on her cheek. They both slowly leaned then finally their lips met. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**"Wow!" Ethan and Sarah both quietly said in unison. Ethaniel and Sarahfina slowly pulled away. "Art thoust finished yet?" the male vampire asked Ethaniel. Ethaniel looked at Sarahfina one last time, "Yes." Ethaniel said to the male vampire. The male vampire walked over to Ethaniel, Ethaniel knelt and put his head down. The male vampire raised his sword, getting ready to behead Ethaniel. "Dark Cast, Do as you must." Ethaniel said to Dark cast.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan looked confused. "Did he say... Dark Cast?" Ethan quietly asked Sarah, she nodded. Dark Cast was right about to behead Ethaniel when a young man who looked a lot like Benny came running in. "Hault!" the young man shouted. "Benjamin, why art thoust here?" Dark Cast asked the young man. "I've come to save Ethaniel and his beloved!" Benjamin said to Dark Cast. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Dark Cast walked towards Benjamin. "I knoweth thy secret... Dark Cast!" Benjamin said to Dark Cast. "What secret might that be?" Dark Cast asked Benjamin. Benjamin picked up a sword and walked towards Dark Cast. "I knoweth the Vampire Queen senteth you to behead Ethaniel!" Benjamin said to Dark Cast. "What?!" Sarahfina and Ethaniel said in unison. "What?!" Sarah and Ethan quietly said in unison. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Benjamin walked even closer to Dark Cast while pointing the end of the sword towards Dark Cast's neck. "I also knoweth that you only tried to kill Sarahfina so that Ethaniel would taketh her place! You wanted Ethaniel to take her place, that was your intention all along! That is what the Vampire Queen ordered you to do! Is it not?" Benjamin asked Dark Cast. Dark Cast looked around the room, nervously.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Benjamin lowered his sword. "Art thou beginning to get nervous?" Benjamin asked Dark cast. Dark Cast looked at Benjamin then down at his sword. Then suddenly a sword flew right into Ethaniel's gut, he fell back and started gasping for air. "Ethaniel!" Sarahfina cried as she fell to her knees and held Ethaniel close. Benjamin looked at Dark Cast and saw that he still had his sword. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Then a little girl in a hooded cape came in, she slowly pulled back her hood revealing... Anastasia! "Anastasia?!" Ethan and Sarah both said in unison. Then all of the people looked towards Ethan and Sarah's way, they both quickly scooted even further behind the wall. Dark Cast walked over to Anastasia and knelt. "My Queen." Dark Cast said to Anastasia. **_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Anastasia walked over to Sarahfina. "Why, why did thoust kill him?!" Sarahfina asked Anastasia, angrily. "I warned you Sarahfina, if you dare refuse to help me rule Black's Church I will make you pay!" Anastasia said to Sarahfina as she walked out. She then turned around, "Oh... and I will make sure I bring the same hurt upon thy descendants!" Anastasia said to Sarahfina as she walked out with a devious smile on her face.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Sarah pulled on Ethan's arm. "Can we get out of here now?" Sarah asked Ethan. Ethan looked at Sarah then the ground. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked Ethan. "The thing is... I don't know how to get out of here!" Ethan said to Sarah. "Well what if we get out the same way we got in?" Sarah asked Ethan. "Yeah... I suppose that could work." Ethan said to Sarah.**_

_**~Flash~**_

_**Ethan and Sarah slowly closed their eyes and started to lean, as soon as their lips met they snapped out of the vision.**_

_**~End of Ethan's vision~**_

Ethan and Sarah opened their eyes, pulled away from each other and started gasping for air.

"Woah! Either that was a really good kiss or a really intense vision!" Benny said to Ethan and Sarah.

"Both!" Ethan said to Benny as he breathed heavily.

"Plus... We now... Know who the... Vampire Queen is!" Sarah said to Benny as she tried to catch her breath.

"Really, who?" Jesse asked Sarah.

"Anastasia!" Ethan and Sarah both said in unison.

"What?!" they all asked.

"Yup, she's the Vampire Queen, and she wants to take over Whitechapel with the help of the Vampire Princess!" Ethan said to Jesse while pointing to Sarah as he said that last part.

"Well Sarah's not gonna help her right?" Rory asked Ethan.

"Of course not, Rory!" Ethan said to Rory.

"So what do we do?" Rory asked Ethan.

"I'm gonna have Anastasia meet me alone somewhere that way I can confront her alone." Ethan said to everyone.

"That's not such a good idea, you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sarah asked Ethan.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt. I'll be fine." Ethan said to Sarah.

"You sure? I don't want what happened to Ethaniel to happen to you." Sarah said to Ethan.

"I'll be fine." Ethan said to Sarah as he got out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Wait... Does the Vampire Council have phones?" Ethan asked Jesse.

"Nope. They're a little more old fashion than I am." Jesse said to Ethan.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be going to the Vampire Council's Lair... I mean Castle." Ethan said to Jesse.

"Nice save!" Jesse said to Ethan.

**Hey guys, thanks for favoriting and following my fanfic. I'm really happy a lot of you like it. Sorry about Ethan's loooong vision, it's just I thought it'd be cool to have him kind of time travel back to the 1800's through a vision. I mean his abilities as a Seer are growing... So who knows what he's capable of. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, once again feel free to review:)**


	9. The trip there!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just well with the holidays and all not to mention the roadtrip I took with my family... I've been really busy. Plus I've been reading 'The Hunger Games' trilogy which by the way is one awesome trilogy, and on top of that I even bought 'The Hunger Games' The Movie. Which is also a marvelous movie with marvelous acting! But anyway, as I was saying, I've been trying to update my FanFic in my spare time... So here it is, the update you've been waiting for. Enjoy:) **

Ethan walked toward the door, Sarah came up behind him.

"You sure you still wanna go alone?" Sarah asked Ethan in hopes that he might allow her to tag along.

"No, it's fine, besides you should stay here. It's better if I go, after all... Anastasia did kill my great great great grandfather... I think it's my responsibility to go." Ethan said to Sarah.

"Yeah, well... She threatened my great great great grandmother!" Sarah said to Ethan, jokingly.

"I know, but... I just think its best if I go alone." Ethan said to Sarah.

"Translation... I don't want you to get hurt, so you stay here while I go get myself killed!" Benny said, Jokingly. Ethan shook his head, then focused his attention back on Sarah.

"I'll be fine." Ethan said to Sarah as he leaned in and hugged her. They slowly pull away from the hug, they looked at each other, then Ethan turned away, opening the door. He looked back at Sarah, he saw the deep concern she had for him. He then walked out the door, knowing he might not be returning home, once he tells DC and Anastasia he knows about their plan to end him, they'll kill him for sure! Ethan slowly shut the door, then Sarah turned around, everyone saw how deeply worried she was for Ethan.

"Don't worry Sare, he'll be fine." Erica said to Sarah, trying to reassure her Ethan will return home safe and sound.

"Yeah, trust us Sarah, Ethan will be fine... And if you can't trust us... Then trust Erica!" Benny said to Sarah. Sarah knew she could trust Erica, but she also knew what DC and Anastasia were capable of... Which made her even more worried!

**~Scene cuts to the streets of Whitechapel~**

Ethan was walking toward the Vampire Council's Castle when a thought occured to him. _"Should I really just walk up to DC and Anastasia and say 'Hey I know you guys killed my great great great grandfather Ethaniel, and I also know you're planning on ending me too!' Does that really seem like the smart thing to do? Should I just walk back and come up with a better plan? What am I going to do? You know what, I'll just go back. Yeah, I'll go back and come up with a better plan, yeah that'd be the smarter and no doubt safer thing to do. Yeah, I'll just turn around and go back." _Ethan thought to himself. Ethan turned around to go home, just then he saw DC and Hunter standing right in front of him.

"Wha-What're you doing here?" Ethan asked DC, nervously.

"The better question would be... What're _you _doing here?" DC asked Ethan as he stepped closer.

"Uh... Uh... Just, on my way back to.. my house. If you'll just excuse me..." Ethan said to DC, as he tried to slowly step around him, Hunter stepped in front of Ethan, blocking his path.

"... Or not." Ethan said as he looked at Hunter blocking his path.

"What were you doing out here Ethan?" DC asked Ethan.

"Uh... nothing... I just thought it'd be nice to take a walk around town and... get some fresh air." Ethan said to DC as he breathed heavily.

"You were clearly walking towards the Vampire Council's Castle, were you not?" DC asked Ethan.

"Wha- the Vampire Council's Castle... Pfft, no, no of course not! I just so happened to end up here on my walk around town." Ethan said to DC.

"You know Ethan, there are two people in this world I hate... Mortals.. and Liars..." DC said to Ethan, as he walked over and sat down on a bench.

"... And not only are you a Mortal... but you're lying through your teeth. So... I suggest you.. come right out with the truth now before I have to force it out of you." DC said to Ethan.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

Sarah was pacing back and forth in the living room, Erica was sitting on the couch watching 'Dusk', Benny was sitting at the computer, Jesse was in the kitchen and Rory was sitting on the couch next to Erica.

**_'I can't believe you! You, you ate my BFF!'_**

"... I am so offended! Like I would ever eat my Girlfriend's BFF!" Rory said as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up! Besides, you don't even have a Girlfriend." Erica said to Rory.

"... I know! But, if I did, I wouldn't eat her BFF!" Rory said to Erica. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Could you guys please keep it down! Ethan's out there all alone risking his life trying to find out what DC and Anastasia are wanting to do with not only us but Whitechapel, and all you two are doing is watching a vampire movie, which I agree with Rory when I say Yes, it does offend me personally as a vampire!" Sarah said to Erica and Rory. Rory smiled and nodded.

"SARAH!" Erica said to Sarah, shocked that for once she actually insulted 'Dusk'.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Sarah said to Erica, as she sat down on a chair putting her face in her hands.

"I know Sare, you're just worried about your Nerd. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." Erica said to Sarah as she patted her on the back.

"I hope so..." Sarah said to Erica, then she looked over at Benny.

"... And you... you're really playing computer games at a time like this?" Sarah asked Benny.

"What?! No, of course not! I'm doing some research." Benny said to Sarah.

"What kind of... research?" Erica asked Benny.

"I'm researching our ancestors. But so far.. I'm finding nothing! Zip, Zero, Zilch!" Benny said in an irritated voice.

"You should probably go to the library, not everything can be found on the internet, you know!" Sarah said to Benny, almost chuckling the last part.

"What?! Me? Benny Weir, go to a library... Voluntarily? Never! I'm sure something will pop up on Google!" Benny said to Sarah.

"As much fun as it is sitting here doing absolutely nothing at all, I think I'm gonna go hunting!" Jesse said as he walked toward the door.

"I'm gonna come to." Erica said as she walked toward the door.

"Oooooh, Erica and Jesse sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-..." Rory said as Erica quickly cut him off.

"You know what, I think I'd much rather stay here and maybe drink some of Benny's Blood instead." Erica said to Rory, as she bore her fangs and looked over at Benny.

"You can go, Rory will shut up, I'll make sure of it!" Benny said to Erica as he looked at Rory. Rory nodded.

"Good. Later Sare." Erica said as she and Jesse walked out the door.

"Later." Sarah practically whispered as she stared at the door.

**~Scene cuts to the streets of Whitechapel~**

"So, what's it gonna be, Ethan? Are you gonna tell us the truth as to why you were walking toward the Council's Castle, or are you gonna try your luck with another lie?" DC asked Ethan.

"Well... do ya feel lucky punk? Well, do ya? Haha, get it cause..." Hunter said to DC, as he chuckled. DC gave Hunter a serious face, then he stopped laughing.

"I apologize for Hunter's... immaturity, he... well... you have your village idiots, I have mine." DC said to Ethan. Ethan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _"I forgot I put my phone on vibrate, thank goodness I did!" _Ethan thought to himself, as he turned sideways and slowly pulled out his phone. Sarah had text him.

**_To: Ethan_**

**_From: Sarah_**

**_Ethan, are you okay? Did you talk to the Vampire Council about Ethaniel and Sarahfina yet? Do you need me to send Benny or Rory to come and help you?_**

Ethan slowly and quietly replied to Sarah's text.

**_To: Sarah_**

**_From: Ethan_**

**_Yeah, I'm fine. And no I didn't talk to the Vampire Council yet, there's a slight holdup. Oh, and no, you don't need to send Benny and Rory.. I'll be fine:)_**

Ethan hit 'send' and forgot that although he might've turned off his ringtone he didn't turn off the keyboard's sound effects. so everyone heard a loud 'Doo-Doo'.

"What the heck was that?" DC asked Hunter.

"A doorbell?" Hunter said to DC. DC shook his head. Then he saw how Ethan was standing in a peculiar stance.

"Ethan..." DC said to Ethan. Ethan quickly turned, facing DC with one hand behind his back.

"Uh.. Yeah?" Ethan asked DC.

"What do you think that noise was?" DC asked Ethan, knowing that noise obviously came from him.

"Uh... I.. Uh, don't know. But there are a lot of houses around us, maybe Hunter's right, it could just be a doorbell." Ethan said to DC. Then his phone vibrated again, but this time since it was out of Ethan's pocket, the sound wasn't muffled. They all heard a slightly loud 'Vrrrrrrr'. Ethan looked to his side, and back to DC.

"Ethan... you have something you.. wanna share with us?" DC asked Ethan.

"Um.. I better get going." Ethan said to DC as he quickly turned around, he held up his hand to see what Sarah had text him and found that his phone was gone. Ethan turned around and saw DC holding his phone.

"Well, looks like we have here a Mortal and a Liar. Let's see what you were hiding from us, shall we?" DC said to Ethan as he opened Sarah's text. DC's eyes widened.

"What is it, DC?" Hunter asked DC.

"They... they know about Ethaniel and Sarahfina." DC practically whispered to Hunter. Hunter's eyes widened.

**~Meanwhile~**

Jesse and Erica are walking the streets looking for Dinner.

"Ugh, I'm starving!" Erica said as she shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?! It's not my fault there's hardly anyone on the streets." Jesse said to Erica.

"Actually... there's no one on the streets." Erica said to Jesse. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Ah!" The voice yelled. Erica and Jesse looked at each other and then took off down the street where they heard the voice come from. When Erica and Jesse turned around a corner they saw DC holding Ethan in the air by his neck.

"Now tell me again Seer, and tell me the truth! How did you find out about Ethaniel and Sarahfina?!" DC asked Ethan as he bore his fangs.

"I.. told... you, I... just.. had a... vision..." Ethan said to DC in between breaths.

"Just put him down DC, let's just take him to the Council, they'll know what to do." Hunter said to DC. DC looked at Hunter, hesitantly, then dropped/threw Ethan down.

"Fine... let's take him to the Council. But, let's hurry. For some odd reason I feel like we're being watched." DC said to Hunter, as he threw Ethan over his shoulder. Then he and Hunter took off toward the Vampire Council's Castle.

"I guess I'll be the one calling Sarah?" Erica asked Jesse, he nodded.

**~Scene cuts to Ethan's house~**

The phone rang, Sarah picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Ethan got carried away!" Erica said to Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asked Erica.

"Ethan, got carried away!" Erica said to Sarah.

"Okay, I know he gets overly excited sometimes, but not-" Sarah said as Erica cut her off.

"No! I mean like your Nerd literally got carried away! DC threw Ethan over his shoulder and carried him away!" Erica said to Sarah.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sarah said to Erica. then she hung up. Rory was on the couch watching StarTrek. Benny was still on the computer. Benny threw his head back and sighed.

"I give up! Google knows absolutely nothing about our ancestors. That's it, I'm going to the library!" Benny said as he got up and walked toward the door. Sarah came out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Rory asked Sarah.

"Ethan got carried away!" Sarah said to Rory.

"He's planning on ending Anastasia before she ends him isn't he?" Benny asked Sarah.

"No! I mean Ethan, got carried away, literally! DC threw Ethan over his shoulder and carried him away!" Sarah said to Benny.

"That's it! The library will have to wait! Come on Rory, let's go save our bud!" Benny said to Rory, as he started walking toward the door.

"Wait, I told Erica I'd meet up with her." Sarah said to Benny.

"Well then, Rory watch Jane. Me and Sarah are going to rescue Ethan." Benny said to Rory.

"I would watch her but you're her designated babysitter. Plus I suck at babysitting!" Rory said to Sarah.

"Rory, babysitting's easy, besides I'm sure you don't suck at babysitting." Sarah said to Rory, as she opened the door.

"No I do! Trust me, just ask anyone on this block." Rory said to Sarah. Sarah looked at Rory.

"I had a babysitting job before I became a Bloodsucker. I had no idea what I was doing back then and I still don't." Rory said to Sarah. Sarah sighed.

"Rory, if I let you and Benny go can you both promise me you won't... you'll listen to Jesse and Erica?" Sarah asked Rory.

"I Rory and I Benny, a.k.a Vampire Ninja, and a.k.a Awesome Spellcaster, promise to obey all orders thrown at us, even if those orders are hurtful which they probably will be."Rory and Benny said to Sarah.

"I mean Erica and Jesse are already mean individually, but together... I can't even imagi-" Benny said as Sarah cut him off.

"Benny! Just, promise me you both will do what they tell you." Sarah said to Rory.

"You have Rory the Vampire Ninja's word!" Rory said to Sarah, with a goofy smile.

"And Benny the Great and Almighty Spellcaster's word!" Benny said to Sarah.

"What's with the long nicknames? Fine, you both can go." Sarah said.

"Yes!" Rory said.

"Alright! We promise we won't let you down Sarah! Me, Rory, Erica and Jesse will bring Ethan back!" Benny said to Sarah as he and Rory ran out the door and launched into the sky. Sarah sighed, and sat down on the couch throwing back her head.

"What have I done?" Sarah asked herself, hoping Rory would keep his promise and Erica wouldn't kill them.

**~Scene cuts to outside of the Vampire Council's Castle~**

Jesse is leaning on a street light, Erica is sitting on the curb.

"Where is she?" Erica asked as she looked at her phone.

"She said she was gonna be here, right?" Jesse asked Erica, in an irritated tone. Just then Erica and Jesse heard a crash in the bushes behind them. They turned around and saw...

"Hey guys! Vampire Ninja is here to help!" Rory said with a goofy grin.

"And so is Benny the great and powerful Spellcaster!" Benny said, with a goofy grin.

"RORY AND BENNY?!" Jesse asked.

"DUMB AND DUMBER?!" Erica asked.

"Sarah would've come but she had to watch Jane... So she sent us instead." Rory said as he and Benny jumped out of the bushes.

"And she couldn't send Jane?!" Erica asked Rory.

**Hey guys, once again so sorry for the loooooong wait, again I would've updated alot sooner but I've been experiencing writer's block lately so... yeah. Plus as I said before I have been reading 'The Hunger Games' trilogy also, so that kind of pre-occupied me. I also bought the movie starring Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth, so I guess you can already tell that I've watched it at least a thousand times:) Which also kept me from updating. So once again sorry for keeping you all waiting, hope you all like this chapter... And once again feel free to review:)**


End file.
